The Reason(s) I Love You!
by Anonymous Hyuuga
Summary: Ada beberapa alasan yang membuat Hinata akhirnya bisa menyambut baik keberadaan Sasuke di dekatnya. Padahal, Sasukelah yang, menurut Hinata, sudah membuat Naruto pergi meninggalkannya ke Suna Gakure. Warning: OOC, typo(s), etc. (Summary & Title: changed)
1. First Introduction

**The first fanfiction I made. I'm sorry if my story a little bit stupid -_-**

**Warning: Stoic Hinata, Extrovert Sasuke, Typo(s)**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto's Dad)**

**Happy Reading :)**

* * *

Aku Hinata Hyuuga, putri dari seorang saudagar kaya bernama Hiashi Hyuuga. Aku kini bersekolah di Konoha High School, yang merupakan sekolah internasional di sebuah negara bernama Konohagakure. Kecerdasan di atas rata-rata, pengkhayal, _stoic,_ tidak pedulian,memiliki cukup banyak penggemar laki-laki, yah, itulah aku.

"Hinata-chan!" panggil seseorang. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan senyuman―yang sangat―tipis terulas di pipiku saat aku melihat pemanggilku.

"Naruto-kun? Apa yang dikatakan Tsunade-sama?" sahutku kepada laki-laki bermata _blue saphire_ yang merupakan sahabatku.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku dapatkan? Lihatlah!" ucap Naruto bersemangat sembari memberikan secarik kertas yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan dari pandanganku.

Aku meraihnya dan mulai membacanya. Setelah selesai membacanya, ekspresiku mulai berubah.

"Naruto-kun..." gumamku lemah sambil menyerahkan kertas itu kembali padanya.

"Bagaimana? Betapa hebatnya diriku, Hinata-chan! Aku akan ke Sunagakure!" seru Naruto bersemangat. Terlihat binar kegembiraan di mata Uzumaki itu. Aku tak tega jika harus merusaknya dengan kesedihan. Jadi aku hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar kabar bahwa Naruto Uzumaki akan melaksanakan program pertukaran pelajar.

"Selamat ya," ucapku datar dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasku―mengkhayal.

"Hinata-chan?" panggil Naruto lagi membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku pun kembali menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati perubahan seratus delapan puluh derajat dalam ekspresinya.

Aku hanya mengedikkan daguku.

Naruto membuang pandangannya dariku, dan mengalihkannya kepada sepatunya. "Sungguh, Hinata-chan. Aku sangat mengharapkan ekspresi sedihmu," ujar Naruto sendu.

Aku terkesiap mendengar perkataannya. Bola mata _amethyst_-ku membulat memandangnya. Aku pun berucap dengan gemetar, "Na-Naruto-kun... maaf. Aku hanya tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaanmu."

Mendengar ucapanku, binar di mata _saphire-_nya kembali. Ia pun berlutut di hadapanku dan menggenggam erat jemari di kedua tanganku. Entah seperti apa wajahku saat ini. Yang aku tahu wajahku memanas.

"Hinata-chan! Aku berjanji, saat aku kembali nanti, aku akan melamarmu!" ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi bersungguh-sungguh.

Melamar?

"Jangan bercanda, Naruto-kun," ucapku datar. Sesungguhnya aku sedang menahan gejolak yang ada di dalam hatiku.

"Aku berjanji!" tekad Naruto tanpa memedulikan ucapanku.

* * *

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha, dari Sunagakure! Salam kenal!" seru seseorang yang sekarang sedang berdiri di hadapan seisi kelas.

Seluruh siswa perempuan berbisik-bisik, bahkan berteriak kagum akan ketampanan Sang Uchiha. Wajah orang itu pucat, dengan rambut emo berwarna raven yang lebih pantas disebut 'rambut pantat ayam'. Inilah siswa yang juga melaksanakan program pertukaran pelajar. Ia pelajar dari Sunagakure yang mulai detik ini akan menjadi siswa di Konoha High School selama beberapa bulan. Bertukar tempat dengan Naruto Uzumaki.

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Silakan duduk di tempat yang dulu merupakan tempat Naruto," ucap Kakashi Sensei.

Sasuke tampak menggaruk kepalanya―yang kurasa―tidak gatal. Ia memandang Kakashi Sensei dengan tatapan bingung dan mulai bertanya, "Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Maksudku, duduklah di sebelah Hinata Hyuuga," ucap Kakashi Sensei lagi, menyadari kebodohannya.

"Hi-Hinata Hyuuga?" tanya Sasuke untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku muak sekali melihat wajahnya itu. Wajah tampan yang terlihat munafik. "Siapa di sini yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga?" tanya Sasuke dengan tampang bodoh.

Dengan ragu dan masih memasang wajah datar, aku mengangkat sebelah tanganku.

Sesaat kemudian, orang yang tidak seharusnya tidak berada di sini, menduduki tempat duduk Naruto di sebelahku.

* * *

Aku sedang berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolah di jam istirahat ini. Rasa sepi menyelimuti hatiku karena tidak adanya teman yang biasanya tertawa lebar dengan wajahnya yang agak mirip dengan hewan rubah itu. Saat ini aku tidak melihat rambut pirangnya yang bergoyang tertiup angin dan melihat tawa di mata _blue saphire_-nya. Aku merasa sangat sedih.

Terlihat beberapa pria tampak memandangku dengan tatapan menggoda dan beberapa di antaranya bersiul nakal saat aku lewat di hadapan mereka. Namun aku memilih untuk tidak mengacuhkan mereka dan tetap berjalan tanpa arah dengan dagu terangkat.

"Hai, Hinata-chan! Kudengar kau adalah salah satu anggota pengurus OSIS, ya?"

Siapa orang bodoh yang seenaknya memanggil nama depanku? Aku pun menoleh ke belakang, dan tepat saat itu, sosok Sasuke hampir saja menabrak bagian depan tubuhku. Aku sedikit berjengit kaget melihatnya yang begitu dekat.

Aku memandangnya dengan pandangan muak. Ia telah merebut posisi Naruto yang seharusnya ada di sampingku saat ini.

"Bisakah kau mengajakku berkeliling?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi memohon dan senyum yang―ugh―sangat imut.

"Aku akan menemanimu dengan satu syarat," ucapku dingin dengan ekspresi _stoic-_ku yang cukup terkenal di kalangan anak-anak Konoha High School.

"Syarat apa?" tanya Sasuke, lagi-lagi menampilkan wajah bodohnya.

Aku memutar bola mata dengan bosan dan menjawab, "Jangan memanggil nama depanku lagi."

"Terlalu rumit!" sela Sasuke sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

"Kalau itu maumu, yasudah," kataku sambil membalikkan badan dan kembali berjalan tanpa arah, sampai sebuah tangan meraih tanganku untuk mencegahku berjalan lebih jauh lagi.

Sasuke menghela napas dan berkata, "Baiklah, Hyuuga. Sekarang, temani aku."

Aku kembali memutar bola mata dan mengangguk malas. Aku pun menemaninya berkeliling sekolah ini untuk memperkenalkan bagian-bagian dari sekolah besar ini.

"Wah! Lihat! Lihat! Replika rangka manusia itu sangat besar! Hm, beda sekali dengan sekolahku!" seru Sasuke sambil tertawa dan sesekali melompat dengan noraknya.

"Hn," sahutku singkat sambil memutar bola mata.

"Wah, tidak seharusnya tangki air itu ada di sana! Benarkan, Hina―err―Hyuuga?" tanya Sasuke berusaha mendapatkan komentarku.

"Hn," sahutku malas.

"Wah, matamu indah sekali!" seru Sasuke lagi.

"Hn," aku kembali menyahut.

Tunggu. Indah? Aku pun menoleh memandangnya tidak percaya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan melihat wajahku dengan intens. Seakan ingin meneliti setiap inci dari wajahku. Aku pun memalingkan wajahku yang mulai dijalari rasa panas.

"Sangat manis," gumam Sasuke―gumaman yang cukup keras untuk kudengar.

Dua kata itu membuat wajahku memerah, dan ia membuatku cukup senang mendengarnya. Tapi hal itu tidak menutupi kebencianku padanya.

Kebencian karena sudah merebut posisi Naruto Uzumaki.

_To be continued_.

* * *

**Huwaaaaaaaaaa... Maaf yaaa kalo agak-agak bodoh gituu~ dan maaf juga singkat banget xD Gomeeennnn! Ini singkat karena masih first chapter. I'll make longer story in the next chapters~ Promise!**

**BTW, Aku author baru di FFN~ Panggil aku tice yaah :)**

**Salam kenaall~  
**

**Review please. Without your reviews, my stories are nothing :)**

**Aku akan melanjutkannya secepat mungkin!**

_**"Never stop trying to be better, and better."**_

_**-Anonymous Hyuuga-**_


	2. A Little Bit Closer

**Hello~ I'm coming back :)**

**Gimana ceritanya? Seru? Atau tidak? Rrrhh.. Reviews, and I'll make it better than before. I promise.**

**Um, Yeah, let's read the second chapter of "The Reason I Love You", a Naruto fanfiction.**

**Replies for reviews:**

**-Dewi Natalia: Maaf yaaa~ Kemarin itu lagi 'in progress' xD jadi belom sempet ke-post. Lagian aku juga masih latian posting stories. gomen na sai~ *peluk cium dari tice-chan**

**-Sugar Princess71: Huwaaa Doumo arigatou gozaimasu atas kritik dan sarannyaa~ Alurnya emang sengaja aku buat cepat xD hehehe. Tapi kalo itu agak mengganggu, nanti aku perlambat lagi alurnya yaah~ Oh masalah greget yaa? Hehe masih first chapter sih, jadi belom aku masukkin 'greget'nyaa. Makasih banyaaakk *cium basah***

**Let's read my story, and don't forget to review it~!**

* * *

**Warning: Stoic Hinata, Extrovert Sasuke, Typo(s)**

**Disclaimer: Of course, Naruto's dad (Masashi Kishimoto sensei)**

**Happy Reading :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

ALITTLE BIT** CLOSER**

* * *

Sudah seminggu sejak Naruto pergi ke Sunagakure untuk melaksanakan program pertukaran pelajar dengan Sasuke Uchiha, laki-laki bermata hitam _onyx_, dengan rambut 'pantat ayam' berwarna raven, wajah tampan, dan kulit seputih kapas. Laki-laki yang pernah mengatakan aku bermata indah dan manis. Keadaan di kelas yang sudah buruk semakin buruk dengan kehadiran Sasuke. Ada tiga hal yang membuatku muak dengan kehadirannya.

Pertama, aku tak dapat berjumpa dengan sahabatku, Naruto Uzumaki.

Kedua, suasana kelas yang tidak lagi kondusif dengan―selalu―adanya teriakan-teriakan dari perempuan-perempuan genit di kelasku.

dan ketiga, karena Sasuke mulai menghantui hidupku dengan selalu menempel denganku tiap waktu di sekolah.

Seperti saat ini.

"Hinata-chan, temani aku makan yuk!" seru Sasuke sembari melemparkan senyum imutnya kepadaku.

"Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan 'jangan memanggil nama depanku', Teme?" bentakku kesal. Hanya keluarga, teman perempuanku, dan Naruto Uzumaki yang boleh memanggilku 'Hinata'.

"Aku tidak peduli, Dobe. Cepat temani aku!" paksa Sasuke sambil menarik tanganku dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak menenteng tas bekal.

Aku menyerah dan menghela napas. "Hn," sahutku akhirnya.

Sasuke pun menggiring aku menuju atap sekolah yang hampir tidak pernah didatangi oleh siswa Konoha High School. Aku menyukai tempat ini. Tempat ini begitu sunyi dan menenangkan. Sudah beberapa kali aku dan Naruto ke tempat ini untuk 'berkomunikasi'. Komunikasi yang kami lakukan tidak seperti yang biasa orang lain lakukan. Biasanya kami cukup dengan saling menggenggam tangan, menatap mata satu sama lain, atau dengan senyuman yang berarti banyak.

"Hah.. Tempat yang sangat menyenangkan. Bukankah begitu, Hinata-chan?" tanya Sasuke saat kami sudah mendapatkan tempat untuk duduk.

"Hn," sahutku lagi.'

Aku melihat Sasuke menggembungkan pipi tirusnya dan keningnya berkerut. Kurasa ia sedang kesal denganku. Aku menatapnya masih dengan pandangan _stoic_ yang memuakkan.

"Hinata Dobe! Kapan kau akan menyahuti ucapanku dengan sewajarnya?" tanya Sasuke sembari membuka kotak makannya.

"Entah," jawabku. Aku mulai memakan bento yang kubawa dengan sepasang sumpit.

"Ayolah, Hinata-chan... perlukah aku menciummu dahulu, baru kau akan menyahut dengan ramah?" tanya Sasuke.

Aku tengah asyik memakan Bentoku dan berkutat dalam khayalanku. Ucapan Sasuke bagai angin lalu di otakku, sehingga tanpa sadar aku menyahut malas, "Hn."

Dan detik berikutnya, bibir Sasuke mendarat di pipi kananku.

* * *

Malam ini aku benar-benar tak bisa tidur. Berkali-kali kucoba memejamkan mataku dan memaksa diriku turun ke alam bawah sadarku. Namun hasilnya nihil. Semakin aku mencoba tidur, semakin aku tidak mengantuk.

Bayang-bayang Sasuke saat menciumku kembali berkelebat dalam pikiranku.

Aku menggelengkan kepala keras-keras.

Tidak. Aku tidak boleh membayangkan orang bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu. Karena bukan dia yang aku cintai. Aku hanya mencintai Naruto Uzumaki.

Hanya Naruto.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering. Aku segera beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan meraih ponsel yang aku letakkan di atas meja belajarku. Ada pesan singkat.

**_From: The saphire one_**

**_Hai Hinata-chan. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau masih ingat janjiku kan? hehe._**

Aku tersenyum menatap pesan itu, dan segera membalasnya.

**_To: The saphire one_**

**_Tentu saja aku masih mengingatnya, Naruto-kun. Bagaimana di Suna?_**

Aku menanti balasannya, namun setelah setengah jam aku menunggunya, balasan darinya tak kunjung datang. Mendadak aku merasa khawatir. Entah apa alasanku mengkhawatirkan keadaan Naruto hanya karena ia tidak membalas pesan singkatku. Padahal itu merupakan makanan sehari-hariku sejak aku mengenal dan mulai dekat dengannya, karena 'penyakit tidur-saat-berhubungan-lewat-ponsel'nya itu.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Aku merasakan ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Hal buruk yang akan menimpaku. Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat untuk mengenyahkan segala pemikiran negatif dalam benakku, dan berusaha berpikir positif. Mungkin ia ketiduran atau kehabisan pulsa karena kita berada di dua negara yang berbeda. Aku pun memutuskan untuk meletakkan ponselku dan berjalan menuju tempat tidurku, berbaring, dan mencoba sekali lagi untuk tertidur. Dan kali ini aku berhasil.

* * *

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan!" sapa Sasuke yang sudah menempatkan diri di bangku sebelahku. Aku meliriknya sekilas dan kembali berfokus pada buku pelajaran di tanganku.

"Hn," sahutku masih sambil membolak-balik halaman bukuku. Jujur saja, aku hanya berpura-pura membacanya, untuk mengalihkan perhatianku darinya.

"Kau belajar? Oh, apakah ada ulangan?" tanya Sasuke panik.

"Tidak," jawabku singkat.

"Mengapa kau belajar, Dobe?" Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan panggilan menyebalkan itu kepadaku.

Aku menghela napas tidak sabar dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke untuk menjawab, "Apakah aku boleh belajar hanya jika ada ulangan, Teme?"

"Ya," ucap Sasuke, "Hey! Kau ingat janjimu?"

"Janji?" tanyaku dengan kening berkerut.

Sasuke menghela napas dengan tidak sabar, lalu ia menjawab, "Kau bilang kau akan menyahutiku dengan ramah jika aku sudah menciummu! Dan aku sudah melakukannya, Baka Hinata!"

Aku mengerutkan kening sambil berpikir. Memoriku pun berputar pada kejadian kemarin.

"Ayolah,_ Hinata-chan... perlukah aku menciummu dahulu, baru kau akan menyahut dengan ramah?_"

"_Hn_,"

Seketika itu juga aku terkesiap dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam, lalu aku berkata dengan tergagap, "Uchiha, i-itu tidak seperti y-yang kau pikirkan, Teme! Aku, eh, maksudku, aku sedang makan bento saat itu dan ya aku menjawabnya dengan... dengan―" ucapanku terhenti saat aku melihat Sasuke tersenyum dengan alis terangkat.

"Aku tidak peduli, Dobe,"

Aku mendengus kesal dan mulai beranjak dari tempat dudukku untuk pergi ke luar kelas. Langkahku diiringi tawa sarkastik dari bibir Sasuke, dan aku mendengarnya sampai aku tiba di tengah koridor, tempat beberapa anak perempuan sedang berkumpul. Mereka menatapku dengan pandangan merendahkan.

"Tak kusangka anak seorang Hiashi Hyuuga akan dengan mudahnya mendekatkan diri pada laki-laki asing," ucap seseorang―anak satu kelasku―yang kuketahui bernama Sakura Haruno. Gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu menatapku sambil mengernyitkan hidung dengan jijik.

"Murah sekali, ya?" timpal satu orang lain dengan rambut dicepol dua dan tampang oriental.

Ucapan terakhir dari Tenten disambut dengan tawa anak perempuan yang lainnya.

Aku tidak menanggapi perkataan mereka. Tetapi tidak juga tinggal diam. Aku berjalan ke depan mereka dan menatap mereka semua dengan _stoic_. Mereka tampak berbisik-bisik salah tingkah. Mereka―mungkin―berpikir aku akan takut dan melarikan diri. Namun mereka salah. Aku paling benci diperlakukan seperti ini. Dan satu-satunya yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah menatap mereka tanpa ekspresi sampai mereka pergi.

Dan benar dugaanku. Mereka pergi menjauhiku.

Pantas aku tidak punya teman.

* * *

Aku berjalan menuju aula untuk mengikuti klub teater. Yah, memang aneh jika seorang _stoic_ sepertiku mengikuti klub teater. Namun, aku memang menyukai teater. Karena hanya dengan ini aku bisa menjadi ekspresif di panggung.

Saat aku mulai membuka pintu aula, seseorang memanggilku, "Hinata Dobe!"

Aku mendengus dan memutar bola mata karena aku tahu siapa yang memanggilku.

"Nan desu ka?" bentakku kesal.

"Mengapa kau begitu galak padaku, Hinata-chan? Bukankah aku sudah menciummu?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi bodohnya.

Aku lagi-lagi mendengus kesal dengan bola mata berputar sempurna. "Sudahlah, Teme. Aku ingin mengikuti kegiatan klub! Bisakah kau tidak meng―" ucapanku terhenti karena ponsel di tanganku bergetar. Aku pun mengalihkan perhatianku pada layar ponsel yang menampilkan adanya sebuah pesan singkat dari Naruto.

Seketika itu juga senyumanku mengembang.

Aku pun membukanya dan terkejut dengan pesan yang dikirim Naruto―yang merupakan balasan dari pesanku yang terakhir.

_**From: The saphire one**_

_**Aku baik-baik saja di Suna, Hinata-chan! Um, masalah janjiku waktu itu..  
Maaf, aku tidak akan menepatinya**_

_To be continued._

* * *

**Muihihihi~ maaf yaa kalo ceritanya mengandung 'gajeness' yang sangat amat banyak sekali banget. Maklum, pemula xD**

**Dan makasih yang udah mau review atau sekedar membacanya. Tice sudah senang kalau ada yang membacanya :')**

**Yah, lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa berharap kalian menyukai fanfiction-ku Y_Y**

**Review please~ without your reviews, my stories are nothing :)**

**_"Never stop trying to be better, and better."_**

**_-Anonymous Hyuuga-_**


	3. CLOSE

**HALO~!**

**Berjumpa lagi dengan saya~**

**Hm... I can't speak anything here. Kay, kayaknya kita liat balasan review aja deh. Let's check it out!**

**Replies for Reviews:**

**-Anne Garbo: Huweee~ Gomen aku baru baca sekarang review mu~ xD. Iya nih, aku pengen bikin karakter yang bener-bener OOC ._. makanya aku bikin Sasu yang Extrovert, dan Hinata yang stoic dan Introvert. Makasih yaah udah mau bacaa~ Keep reading my ficts ;)**

**-Moku-chan: Arigatou udah mau baca dan me-review xD alurnya kecepetan yaah? Hm, baiklah akan kuperlambat lagi! sekali lagi, doumo arigatou~!**

**-Sugar Princess71: Gomen na sai yaah masalah dobe-temenyaa. Aku memang mau bikin karakter mereka yang: Sasuke kayak Naruto, dan Hinata kayak Sasukee xD makanya aku bikin dobe-teme. Wah tebakan kamu benar :3. Kata-kata gak berkenan? Semua kritik dan saran aku terima dengan lapang dada kok ;) jadi gakpapa, malahan bisa jadi motivasi biar jadi lebih baik lagi~ Arigatou!**

**.**

**Buat readers, maaf ya warning 'ooc'-nya lupa aku cantumkan di dalam ceritanya x( tapi di Summary ada kok :) karena ini out of character full! Sekali lagi, gomen~!**

**Okay, let's read the third chapter of 'The Reason I Love You', a Naruto fan fiction by Anonymous Hyuuga! Happy reading**

* * *

**Warning: Stoic Hinata, Extrovert Sasuke, Typo(s), OOC**

**Disclaimer: Of course, Naruto's dad (Masashi Kishimoto sensei)**

**Happy Reading :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

C**LOSE**

* * *

Aku kembali membaca ulang pesan singkat darinya. Mataku masih belum percaya akan penglihatanku. Entah sudah berapa kali aku membacanya, dan sudah berapa banyak tisu yang sudah kugunakan untuk menghapus air mataku.

Secangkir kopi lagi-lagi kuhabiskan. Aku memandang meja di hadapanku sekilas dan mendapati empat cangkir kosong―cangkir yang tadi terisi penuh dengan kopi gingseng yang pastinya sudah berpindah ke dalam perutku.

Aku sudah memutuskan tidak akan tidur malam ini, maka dari itu aku meneguk bercangkir-cangkir kopi untuk menghalangi atau mengusir kantuk yang pasti akan menyerangku nanti malam. Dengan kepala agak pusing, aku memanggil kepala pelayanku―aku terlalu pusing untuk berteriak.

"Itachi-san, datanglah kemari!" ucapku di telepon dengan suara serak karena habis menangis, lalu segera memutuskan sambungan.

Tak lama kemudian, kepala pelayanku datang. Ia adalah seorang laki-laki dewasa tampan bermata hitam kelam dengan rambut _raven_ panjang dan kulit seputih kapas. "Ada apa, Nona?" tanya Itachi dengan sopan saat ia sudah berada di depanku.

"Satu lagi," ucapku singkat sembari mengacungkan cangkir kelima yang sedari tadi masih di tanganku.

Itachi membelalak mendengar permintaanku. Ia memandangku dengan penuh pengertian dan membantah dengan lembut, "Tapi Hyuuga-san―"

"Sudahlah, ikuti saja apa mauku," timpalku yang mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Itu sudah cangkir kelima yang anda minum, Nona. Aku tidak bisa memberikan lebih banyak lagi," ucap Itachi masih mempertahankan argumennya.

Aku mendesah dan menimpali, "Ayolah, Itachi-san. Aku tidak apa-apa. Apa kau ingin 'Nona Muda'mu ini mati karena gelisah?"

"Gomen na sai. Aku tidak bisa," ucapnya dengan raut wajah khawatir―entah khawatir padaku atau khawatir Tou-san akan memarahi dan memecatnya.

"Baka Itachi. Kau keras kepala," kataku singkat setelah menyerah dan lebih memilih keluar dari argumentasi yang pasti tidak akan kumenangkan, "Sekarang, bawa aku ke kamar."

Aku tidak menyadari kata-kataku karena kepalaku sudah sangat pusing.

"M-maksud anda?" tanya Itachi.

"Kau tahu _Bridal style_?" tanyaku tidak sabar, "Gendonglah aku ala _bridal_."

Itachi menggeleng menolak permintaanku, lalu membantah―lagi-lagi dengan lembut, "Maaf Nona."

"Baiklah, bawa aku di atas punggungmu!" perintahku dengan nada tidak-ingin-ditolak.

Sebentar Itachi melihat keadaan sekitar untuk memastikan Tou-san belum pulang dan tidak melihatnya menggendongku. Lalu sesaat kemudian, ia mulai berjongkok di hadapanku sambil membelakangi tubuhku.

Aku tersenyum kegirangan―sungguh, ini tidak seperti diriku yang biasanya―, dan segera naik ke punggung Itachi. Itachi pun berdiri dan membawaku menuju kamar, lalu menurunkan aku di tempat tidur.

"Arigatou, Itachi-san!" seruku sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Doita, Hinata-san," sahut Itachi dengan ekspresi kebingungannya yang sedari tadi belum ia lepas.

Aku terkekeh pelan, dan merasa seperti orang mabuk―sungguh aku tidak tahu kopi bisa membuat mabuk. Atau hanya efeknya saja? Aku merasa kepalaku sangat pusing, seketika itu juga tawaku berhenti digantikan dengan erangan kesakitan. Itachi pun mulai panik melihatku, sebelum ia sempat menolongku, Itachi mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana, dan mengetik sesuatu di sana.

Detik berikutnya pandanganku menggelap.

Aku pingsan.

* * *

Pukul berapa ini? Sudah berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri?

Pertanyaan itu seketika berkelebat dalam otakku saat aku siuman. Aku mendapati selembar kain basah di keningku, padahal suhu tubuhku sangat normal. Ah, mungkin Itachi meletakkannya untuk menghilangkan sakit kepalaku. Aku melepas saputangan itu dari keningku dan segera berdiri dari tempat tidur. Tak lama setelah berdiri, tubuhku goyah dan kembali jatuh ke tempat tidur.

"Kurasa kau harus beristirahat, Hinata."

Aku menoleh menatap siapa yang sedang berbicara, dan ternyata itu Tou-sanku.

"Tou-san?"

"Aku dengar dari Itachi kau meminum lima cangkir kopi. Apakah kau sudah gila?" tanya Tou-san kesal sembari membuang napas keras-keras.

"Gomen na sai, Tou-san. Aku hanya―" ucapanku terhenti karena aku tidak ingin mengucapkannya.

"Karena apa?" tanya Tou-san sambil duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di kamarku.

"Begitulah," ucapku datar.

Tou-san mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, dan itu merupakan ponselku. "Apa karena pesan dari Naruto?" tanya Ayah _to the point_.

Aku menghela napas dan kembali memasang wajah _stoic-_ku. Aku tidak menjawab karena aku tidak cukup rajin untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Yasudah, istirahatlah. Kau harus bangun pagi esok hari," kata Tou-san setelah sebelumnya menghela napas.

Aku mengangguk, lalu Tou-san menyerahkan ponselku kepadaku dan ke luar dari kamarku. Saat ponsel itu sudah di tanganku, aku melihat ada sebuah pesan dari nomor yang tidak ada di kontakku. Aku membukanya dan sedikit terkejut melihat isinya.

**_From: xxxxx_**

**_Kuharap kau tidak minum kopi terlalu banyak lagi, Dobe. Kau akan mati kalau berlebihan. Baka Hinata!_**

Hanya ada satu orang yang berani memanggilku Dobe. Seketika itu juga bayang-bayang laki-laki berambut raven itu muncul dalam benakku. Dari mana ia tahu nomor ponselku?

Dan yang terpenting,

Dari mana ia tahu aku meminum kopi terlalu banyak?

* * *

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Teme!" bentakku sembari mendelik ke arahnya.

"Kau berisik sekali, Hinata-chan! Kau tidak perlu tahu dari mana aku mendapatkan nomor teleponmu!" sahut Sasuke yang sedari tadi menutup telinganya.

"Aku perlu tahu," sambarku dingin dengan tatapan tajam dan sedikit _stoic_ yang mampu membuat siapapun bergidik ngeri. Tapi tidak dengan laki-laki bodoh di hadapanku.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari seseorang. Puas? Sudahlah, sekarang temani aku ke atap untuk makan siang, Hyuuga," ucap Sasuke yang segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menyambar tanganku yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

Aku menyentakkan tanganku agar tangannya terlepas dari tanganku. "Aku tidak mau pergi sebelum kau memberitahuku," ucapku dingin.

"Baiklah, kuberitahu. Aku mendapatkannya dari kakakku. Jangan tanya dari mana kakakku mendapatkan nomormu. Karena aku tidak tahu. Sekarang temani aku, oke?" tutur Sasuke menjelaskan.

Kakaknya?

"Kalau begitu, siapa kakakmu?" tanyaku heran. Aku tidak pernah memberikan nomorku kepada orang-orang yang sembarangan. Jujur saja, orang di luar keluargaku yang kuberitahu nomorku hanyalah Naruto dan Itachi, kepala pelayanku.

"Seorang Uchiha," jawab Sasuke singkat dan mulai menarik tanganku tanpa memedulikan penuturanku yang selanjutnya.

"Tapi―"

Ucapanku terhenti karena tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berbalik dan menatapku intens. Jaraknya hanyalah beberapa senti saja dari wajahku. Aku memebelalakkan mata kala ia menatapku demikian. Ia menyentuh lembut pipi kiriku, tak ayal aku memejamkan kedua mataku, merasakan getaran di tiap sentuhannya. Tak menunggu waktu lama lagi, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dengan gerakkan seolah-olah hendak mencium bibirku. Namun dugaanku salah karena ia hanya mencium pipiku dengan lemb―ugh―sangat lembut.

"Jangan banyak bertanya, Hinata," ujar Sasuke dengan suara yang―tidak biasanya―lembut dan tenang, tak lupa senyuman manis ia suguhkan padaku.

Tanpa sadar aku mengangguk. Detak jantungku tak dapat lagi kuhentikan. Entah apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Bahkan aku tidak menolak kala Sasuke menggenggam tanganku, dan menggiring aku ke atap sekolah untuk menghabiskan waktu makan siang. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah perasaan yang tak dapat lagi kupungkiri. Perasaan aneh yang jauh melampaui perasaanku terhadap Naruto.

Perasaan ingin dekat dengannya. Perasaan ingin memilikinya.

Aku telah kalah terhadap perasaanku sendiri.

Aku jatuh cinta pada Sasuke Uchiha.

_To be continued._

* * *

**Pamparampapam~ Third chapter has updated~!**

**Gimanaa? Suka atau tidak? Ada kritik dan saran? Silakan berikan review di bawah yaaa~**

**Makasih buat yang sudah memberikan kritik dan saran yang sangaaaaattt bergunaaaaaa~! Doumo Arigatou! Gomen kalo dalam pemenuhan 'saran'nya, aku belom terlalu all out :( karena otakku ini terlalu banyak dipenuhi khayalan-khayalan bodoh, sampe-sampe aku pelupa xD.**

**Sekali lagi, jangan lupa reviewnya yaah~**

**Without your reviews my stories are nothing :)**

**"_Never stop trying to be better, and better._"**

_**-Anonymous Hyuuga-**_


	4. Uchiha?

**CIYAAATT~ Pacarnya Naruto telah dataang~ *dikasih death glare sama om Kishimoto***

**Eh, btw, gomen ya, kalo cerita ini SAMPAH seperti yang dibilang seorang 'anonymous' :(**

**Masalahnya, cerita ini hanya untuk orang yang memaklumi pair SasuHina dan bisa maklumin 'warning' yang udah kukasih. Kalo gak suka, jangan baca x(**

**Tapi gak pa-pa laah~ flame itu sebenernya ada gunanya kok. Thanks yah anonymous yang bilang ceritaku sampah dan aku spam di ffn~:)**

**Yak, sekarang kita lihat balasan reviews nyaa, check it out!**

**Replies for reviews:**

**-Hasegawa Michiyo Gled: Woaaa~ Arigatou sudah mau baca fiction saya inii~ memang ini sangat amat OOC -" wkwkwk aku memang lebih suka membuat character yang ooc :p *dihajar satu RT* Wah, kamu beruntung yaa~ Selamat, kamu dapat termos ganteng ^^**

**-RisufuyaYUI: Whaaa.. maaf aku bikin Itachinya jadi Kepala Pelayaan x( Tapi nanti akan ada sebuah cerita dibalik itu semuaa, ditunggu yaaa.. Sekali lagi, Gomen dan doumo arigatou~**

**-Anonymous1: Spam ya? Wkkwkwk, gausah baca :)**

**-Dewi Natalia: Bacot? Enggak kok :) Menurutku, gara-gara kamu bilang gitu, aku jadi ngerti cara posting cerita xD Arigatou! Woah, itu gak bisa aku kasih tau masalah 'Seorang Uchiha' itu sekarang :( kamu ikutin ajah yaah~ Kalo kujawab pertanyaanmu, nantinya kebongkar semua xD Sekali lagi, arigatou~!**

**-Anonymous2: Sampah ya? Wkkwkwk, gausah baca :)**

**-uchiga: ffnya di sini :) wkwkwk.**

**-Lily Purple Lily: Wah, aku salah pencet 'complete' xD maklum lah, masih pemula dan masih belom mudeng banget soal FFN ._.v gomen xD. Um, Hinata dipanggil Dobe ya? Ups, itu kesalahan dari awal dari Author pemula ini -_- harusnya Hinata (kalo karakternya gitu) dipanggil Teme, kan? Tapi karena udah salah dari awal, dilanjutin terus deh sama stupid author ini-_- Gomen na sai sekali lagi.. Masalah Itachi yang pelayan itu, um.. aku ga bisa kasi tau.. ikutin aja terus yaa~ Arigatou**

**Okay, let's read the fourth chapter of 'The Reason I Love You', a Naruto fan fiction by Anonymous Hyuuga! Happy reading**

* * *

**Warning: Stoic Hinata, Extrovert Sasuke, Typo(s), OOC, Like a rubish.**

**Disclaimer: Of course, Naruto's dad (Masashi Kishimoto sensei)**

**Happy Reading :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DARE**

* * *

"Hinata Hyuuga, bisakah kamu memperhatikan pelajaran saya?" teguran itu menyadarkan aku dari dunia khayal. Sontak, aku yang sedang menopang dagu di atas meja pun segera duduk dengan tegak.

"Gomen na sai, Kakashi-sensei," ucapku pelan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi―lebih tepatnya ekspresi menahan segala perasaan dalam hatiku.

Tiba-tiba, ketika aku sedang mencoba fokus terhadap pelajaran, aku mendengar suara orang terkikik di sebelahku. Aku pun segera menoleh ke arahnya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Nan desu ka?" tanyaku tajam dengan volume suara pelan―karena jika aku mengeluarkan suara yang lebih keras sedikit saja, Kakashi-sensei akan menghukumku dengan hukuman yang unik dan menyebalkan tentunya.

"Daijoubu. Hanya saja kau lucu, Hinata-chan!" sahut Sasuke masih sambil terkikik pelan.

Mendengar ia menyebut namaku saja, pipiku sudah berhasil memanas. Untuk itu aku segera menutupi wajahku dengan buku―berpura-pura membaca dan fokus terhadap pelajaran. Ia tidak tahu saja, aku sedang tersenyum di balik buku itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan?" tanya Sasuke. Terselip sedikit nada khawatir dalam ucapannya, membuat aku semakin gila.

Aku mengangguk pelan dan perlahan-lahan menurunkan buku yang sedari tadi kuberdirikan di depan wajahku. Setengah mati aku menahan wajah _stoic_-ku agar ia tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan.

"Kupikir kau marah," ucap Sasuke dengan nada lega, senyumannya mengembang, membuat jantungku―ugh―lagi-lagi berdebar hebat.

"Tidak," jawabku singkat.

"Hinata Hyuuga! Sasuke Uchiha! Mengapa kalian tidak memperhatikan pelajaran saya?" bentak guru bermasker yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas.

"Go-gomen, Kakashi-sensei!" ucap kami serentak.

"Nai. Sekarang kalian maju!" bentak Kakahi-sensei lagi. Sekedar informasi, sekalipun ia marah besar, matanya akan tetap datar, dan kita tidak bisa melihat wajahnya mulai dari bagian hidung hingga dagu, karena ia tidak pernah melepaskan maskernya itu.

Aku menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke yang mulai terkikik lagi, dan mulai maju menghampiri Kakashi-sensei. Seisi kelas menahan tawa saat melihatku―yang notabene tidak pernah dihukum―dimarahi oleh Kakashi-sensei.

Andaikan ada Naruto di sini, ia pasti akan membelaku.

Cukup, Hinata. Ia sudah melupakanmu. Ia tidak akan pernah menjadi milikmu.

Yang tertinggal sekarang hanyalah Sasuke.

* * *

"Ini semua gara-garamu, Teme!" desisku sambil tetap mengepel lantai koridor.

"Yang penting sekarang kita bisa bersama, Baka Hinata!" sahut Sasuke dengan raut wajah gembira. Kata-katanya barusan sukses membuat pipiku memanas―entah merah atau tidak.

"Hah, kau ini selalu membuatku kerepotan, Sasuke!" gumamku pada diriku sendiri, yang tak kusangka akan terdengar oleh Sasuke.

"Wah, kau memanggil nama depanku!" seru Sasuke kegirangan sembari melompat-lompat bahagia.

Bodoh!

Aku pun segera mengangkat gagang pel yang sedang ada di tanganku dan segera memukulkannya pada kepala laki-laki bodoh di depanku yang sedang lengah.

"Aduh! Hinata-chan! Hatimu itu terbuat dari apa, eh? Mengapa kau jahat sekali padaku?" tanya Sasuke dengan tangan yang masih mengusap-usap kepalanya yang―kurasa―cukup sakit.

"Apa pun bahan dasar hatiku, itu semua bukan urusanmu, Uchiha!" desisku sambil terus melanjutkan kegiatanku.

"Aku ingin sekali lagi mendengar kau memanggil nama depanku, Hinata-chan," kata Sasuke seakan-akan tidak menggubris perkataanku sebelumnya.

"Tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah mau," timpalku cepat tanpa sedikitpun melirik ke arahnya.

Aku mendengar Sasuke mendesah, dan ia mulai menyambar lagi, "Baiklah, akan kuingat kata-katamu, Hinata-chan! Kalau kau lupa, aku tak segan-segan membuatmu membayarnya."

Sontak aku terdiam menimbang-nimbang maksud perkataan pemuda di hadapanku.

* * *

"Tadaima!" seruku sambil meletakkan alas kakiku di rak sepatu.

"Okaeri, Nona Hyuuga," sahut Itachi sambil tersenyum―senyum yang sanggup membuat hati perempuan manapun luluh akan perkataannya―kecuali aku tentunya.

"Hn," sahutku sambil terus berjalan menuju kamarku.

"Nona Hyuuga, sebaiknya Anda bersiap-siap, ada hal penting yang akan dibicarakan Tuan Hyuuga pada Anda," kata Itachi yang tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri semula.

Aku menoleh menatapnya dan menangkap kilatan gugup di matanya. Lantas, aku pun bertanya, "Tentang?"

"Um, entahlah. Ah, semacam perjodohan, mungkin?" jawab Itachi yang kurasa semakin lama semakin gugup.

Tanpa diberi aba-aba, mataku pun segera terbeliak mendengar ucapan Itachi barusan. Kata-kata itu seakan-akan menyerap seluruh ekspresi _stoic_-ku yang segera digantikan dengan ekspresi ketakutan, "A-apa maksudmu, Itachi-san? A-aku masih SMA."

"Entahlah, aku juga merasa keberatan, Nona Hyuuga," ucap Itachi yang buru-buru menimpali dengan ucapan lain, "Um, maksudku aku―"

"Kau tahu sesuatu, Itachi-san," desisku dingin.

"Ti-tidak. Sebaiknya Anda segera berganti pakaian. Sumimasen," kata Itachi cepat yang buru-buru membalikkan badannya untuk pergi.

"Itachi-san," panggilku masih dengan nada bicara dingin.

"Y-ya?" tanya Itachi. Ia tidak membalikkan badannya, namun segera berhenti melangkah.

Entah apa yang membuatku mengatakan ini, tapi aku merasa aku patut mengatakannya, "Kuharap kau menolak perjodohan ini. Aku sudah mencintai pria lain." aku melangkah menjauh dan menyambungnya lagi, "Satu lagi, Itachi-san. Aku ingin tahu, apa nama belakangmu?"

Keheningan menyeruak di antara kami selama beberapa detik. Tak lama kemudian, Itachi menghela napas dan menjawab, "Kurasa sudah saatnya Anda tahu, Nona," Itachi kembali terdiam dan ia melanjutkannya, "Namaku Itachi Uchiha."

* * *

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya di dalam kamar malam ini. Ingatan akan perbincanganku dengan Ayah beberapa waktu lalu kembali berkelebat dalam memoriku. Membuat seluruh indraku melemah dan air mataku membuncah. Perlahan aku meraba pipi kiriku yang sarat akan warna merah bekas tamparan. Aku kembali terisak, dan mengingat kejadian tadi sore.

_"Hinata-chan. Tou-san pikir sudah waktunya kau memiliki seorang tunangan,"_ ucap Tou-san yang segera disambut ekspresi terkejutku.

_"Tapi Tou-san. Aku masih SMA, dan aku tidak ingin cepat menikah!" _bantahku kesal.

_"Anakku, percayalah, jodohmu ini akan sangat baik padamu. Tidakkah kau lihat dari kesehariannya yang selalu memedulikan kondisimu? Tou-san rasa ia sangat pantas mendampingimu. Terlebih ia adalah seorang Uchiha,"_ desak Tou-san tidak mau kalah.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Rasa sesak kembali menjalari tenggorokkanku, membuat aku sulit bernapas. Sebuah bayangan berkelebat dalam benakku. Sasuke. Ia juga seorang Uchiha, dan aku amat sangat mencintainya saat ini. Sedang Itachi, aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakakku sendiri. Kakak yang begitu baik dan perhatian padaku. Aku menyayanginya. Menyayanginya sebagai seorang kakak. Tidak lebih.

_"Tou-san! Aku tidak mencintai Itachi-san! Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai seorang kakak! Tidak lebih, Tou-san!" _bantahku sedikit membentak.

_"Sejak kapan kau mulai membantahku?" _bentak Tou-san yang sudah berdiri di hadapanku dan menampar pipi kiriku dengan keras, _"Tou-san tidak mau tahu. Pertunanganmu akan dilangsungkan minggu depan!"_

Tou-san pun berjalan keluar dari ruangan ini dan menutup pintunya dengan keras, meninggalkan aku yang sedang duduk memijit pelipisku yang mulai berdenyut-denyut.

* * *

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan!" sapa seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasuke Uchiha―adik dari Itachi Uchiha.

"Ohayou, Sasuke," balasku tidak sadar memanggil nama depannya.

"Yeah! Kau memanggil nama depanku, Hinata-chan! Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, aku akan―" ucapannya terhenti, karena aku yang segera menghambur ke dalam pelukannya, "―Hinata-chan?"

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya dengan tangan memegang bagian depan seragam Sasuke. Rasa hangat mulai menjalari tubuhku kala tangan kokoh itu mulai terangkat untuk menyentuh kepalaku dan menipiskan jarak di antara kita. Aku merasa nyaman dan aman dalam pelukannya, dan tidak ingin melepaskannya barang sedetikpun.

"Hinata-chan? Apa yang terjadi? Apa ada yang melukaimu? Beritahu aku siapa yang melukaimu, agar aku bisa meninjunya saat ini juga!" kata Sasuke yang segera kusambut dengan tawa di sela tangis.

"Sasuke bodoh!" bisikku pelan.

"Kau mengatakan aku bodoh, eh?" tanya Sasuke sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Kumohon jangan lepaskan," gumamku dengan suara bergetar. Aku merasakan tangannya kembali terangkat untuk memelukku lagi.

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi, Hinata-chan. Mungkin aku tidak bisa menyelesaikannya, tapi paling tidak, aku bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik," bujuk Sasuke agar aku mau menceritakan keresahanku.

Aku menelan ludah dan mulai melepaskan pelukanku terhadapannya, dan Sasuke mengikuti gerakanku, begitu juga saat aku mulai duduk di bangkuku.

"Sasuke-kun,"

Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya, untuk menuntut penuturan yang lebih dari bibirku.

Aku menghela napas sejenak sehingga mencipta keheningan yang cukup panjang di antara kami. "Kau pasti tahu masalah perjodohan Onii-san-mu, kan?" tanyaku dengan suara serak. Air mataku sudah menggenang dan mengaburkan pandanganku.

Samar-samar, aku bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi pada Sasuke. Aku mengerjapkan mata, untuk menyingkirkan air mataku, dan jelas tertangkap oleh mataku rahang Sasuke yang mengeras.

"Itu―"

"Tolong jangan katakan," ucap Sasuke sambil beranjak pergi dari kelas.

_To be continued_.

* * *

**Walaaaaaa~ Akhirnya part 4 selesai juga, fiuuh..**

**Um, yeah, seperti biasa fiction bikinanku memang selalu tidak jelas tiap chapternya ._.a gomen na sai. Author masih sangat pemula dan bodoh.**

**Untuk itu, aku butuh kritik dan saran lewat review / private messaging. Flame? Boleh aja kok, puas-puasin aja ;) hehehe**

**Without your reviews, my stories are nothing :)**

_**"Never stop trying to be better, and better."**_

_**-Anonymous Hyuuga-**_


	5. Between The Uchihas

**Hello~ Apa kabar semuaa? Tice harap semua baik-baik saja, dan cukup sehat untuk membaca cerita ini~**

**Yeah, seperti biasa, aku minta pendapat kalian akan cerita ini :3**

**Um, sebelum aku lanjutin, kita liat balasan reviews dulu yaaahh~ Check it out!**

**Replies for reviews:**

**-RisufuyaYUI: Waahahahaha xD Kau merasa dirimu Hinata ya, makanya bingung? Wahahahaha Tice sendiri bingung milih Itachi sama Sasuke :/ waaaah, kurang panjang yaa? ._. akunya buntu sih, gak pinter bikin cerita yang panjang-panjang x( gomen na saaaaii~ Akan kucoba membuat chapter yang lebih panjang lagii :) Tetap setia membaca fict ini yaaahh~ Arigatou!**

**-Dewi Natalia: Huuummm.. sepertinya tebakan kamu kurang tepat :3 *kedip-kedip balik ke Dewi-chan*. Coba ditebak terus selama baca ini yaa, siapa tau tebakanmu nanti benar hahahahay xD. Tetap setia membaca fict ini yaaahh~ Arigatou!**

**-biancav312: Wahahahaha kasian ya Sasuke? wwkwkwk menurut Tice juga iya sih :( tapi gimana yaah, Tice tuh orangnya kejam, sangat suka membuat orang lain menderita, apalagi Sasuke B) *devil's laugh* *di kasih death glare sama Om Kishimoto***

**Okay, let's read the fifth chapter of 'The Reason I Love You', a naruto fan fiction by: Anonymous Hyuuga! Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Warning: Stoic Hinata, Extrovert Sasuke, Typo(s), OOC, Like a rubish.**

**Disclaimer: Of course, Naruto's dad (Masashi Kishimoto sensei)**

**Happy Reading :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Between The Uchihas**

* * *

"Aku menantangmu," ucap Sasuke dingin padaku. Aku seketika itu juga mendongak menatapnya yang juga tengah menatap lurus-lurus tepat ke arah mataku. Mata hitam kelamnya dipenuhi kilatan kemarahan―kurasa bukan kemarahan terhadapku.

"Apa?" tanyaku dengan suara masih bergetar karena baru beberapa menit yang lalu aku menangis.

Sasuke terlihat menelan ludah. Ia pun menjawab, "Untuk membatalkan pertunangan yang tinggal enam hari itu."

"Atau?" aku balas bertanya.

"Atau aku yang akan menghentikannya," ucap Sasuke tetap dingin.

"Lebih baik begitu, Sasuke Uchiha," aku menimpali sembari menghela napas. Frustasi. Satu kata yang pas untuk menggambarkan diriku saat ini.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke sembari menarik kerah kemejaku.

"Sa-sasuke! Cukup! Kau tidak perlu kasar terhadapku!" bentakku sambil meronta berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari kerah kemejaku.

Sasuke pun melepaskan cengkeramannya―membuatku kembali terduduk―dan kembali bertanya dengan suara yang lebih lembut, "Aku bertanya, apa maksudmu, Hinata-chan?"

"A-aku tidak bisa menghentikan pertunangan itu, Sasuke-kun. Aku terlalu lemah. Aku takut," ucapku dengan suara serak. Sungguh tenggorokanku benar-benar tercekat, sangat menyulitkanku menghirup oksigen.

Sasuke menghela napas dan berkata, "Baiklah, akan kulakukan. Sekalipun harus dengan membunuh kakakku."

"Kau bercanda? Tidak! Kau tidak boleh membunuh Itachi-san!" sergahku.

"Kau mencintainya, eh?" tanya Sasuke dengan kedua alis terangkat tinggi. Nada bicaranya terdengar menuntut.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Heran akan perubahan sikap Sasuke yang begitu mendadak. Baru saja ia pergi keluar kelas, dan ia kembali dalam sepuluh menit sebagai seorang laki-laki dingin yang bodoh dan kasar.

"Ti-tidak," jawabku tegas.

"Kalau begitu, siapa yang kau cintai?" tanya Sasuke lagi-lagi dengan kedua alis terangkat tinggi. Nada bicaranya tidak terdengar jahil seperti biasa, lebih terdengar seperti menuntut dan menyudutkan.

Aku tak sanggup menjawab. Aku tahu siapa yang kucintai, tetapi haruskah aku mengatakannya di depan orang itu? Kurasa jawabannya tidak.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabku penuh dusta, dengan tampang _stoic_ yang seharusnya tidak kutampilkan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tiba-tiba saja muncul dalam benakku keinginan untuk bertanya padanya, "Mengapa kau sangat ingin pertunangan itu dibatalkan?"

"Jawabannya mudah. Dan aku tahu kau mengetahuinya," kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Aku tidak tahu," timpalku tidak sabar.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya kau mengetahuinya," Sasuke menghela napas. Ia berjongkok di hadapanku yang sedang duduk. Tangannya terangkat untuk menangkup kedua pipiku dengan lembut, dan ia melanjutkan, "Karena aku mencintaimu, Hinata Hyuuga."

* * *

"Itachi-san," panggilku.

Itachi yang kini tengah membuatkanku secangkir kopi itu pun menoleh menatapku yang bertampang kuyu. Ia menyahut, "Ada apa Nona Hyuuga?"

Aku tersenyum mendengar panggilannya terhadapku. "Kau pasti lupa enam hari lagi kita resmi bertunangan," ucapku sambil memandang kosong ke arahnya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak lupa, Nona Hyuuga. Adakah hal penting yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya Itachi sopan. Lagi-lagi aku melihat kilatan ragu―atau entah apa―dari matanya yang―baru kuperhatikan―sangat amat mirip dengan milik Sasuke.

"Bisakah kau menghentikan pertunangan kita?" tanyaku dengan kepala tertunduk.

Tak lama setelah aku berkata demikian, aku merasakan daguku diangkat dan saat itu juga mataku tertawan mata hitam kelam milik Itachi yang tengah menunduk dan mengangkat daguku.

"Maaf Hinata-chan. Aku tidak bisa," kata Itachi lirih. Sejak kapan ia memanggil nama depanku? Ah, memang seharusnya begitu. Ia hampir menjadi tunanganku.

"Ta-tapi, Itachi-san. Aku masih SMA, dan usia kita terlampau jauh. Lagipula, aku... aku sudah mencintai adikmu, Sasuke Uchiha," kataku getir.

Itachi menghela napas dan tersenyum masih dengan satu jari mengangkat daguku. Ia berkata, "Sudah kuduga kau akan mencintainya, Hinata-chan. Tapi―"

Sedetik kemudian, Itachi menekan bibirnya ke bibirku dengan mata terpejam. Mataku membelalak karena terkejut akan perlakuannya yang terlalu tiba-tiba, tetapi aku tidak cukup kuat untuk menolak ciumannya.

"―belajarlah untuk mencintaiku, Hinata-chan," lanjut Itachi setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

* * *

Sudah dua hari aku tidak berjumpa dengan Sasuke. Ke mana perginya orang bodoh itu? Seenaknya menyatakan cintanya terhadapku dan pergi begitu saja. Tidak tahukah ia aku sedang dilanda kegalauan yang sangat membunuh? Tidak tahukah ia ciuman pertamaku sudah direbut orang yang kuanggap kakakku sendiri?

Aku bisa merasakan perbedaan antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sasuke akan pergi atau menertawakanku saat aku sedang dalam masalah. Sedang Naruto akan membela dan menjagaku mati-matian saat aku dalam masalah.

Tidak. Aku tidak boleh membayangkan Naruto lagi. Laki-laki yang tak kalah bodohnya dengan Sasuke yang juga sudah meninggalkanku.

Ah! Apa yang ada di pikiranmu, Hinata? Segala sesuatunya tercampur dalam otakku, membuatku kesulitan berpikir jernih. Aku memukul-mukul kepalaku dengan kedua tangan, berusaha menyingkirkan segala pikiran bodoh yang berkecamuk dalam benakku.

"Lihatlah, anak dari bangsawan Hyuuga sedang frustasi karena ditinggal kekasihnya!" seru seseorang.

Aku mendongak untuk menatapnya dan mendapati pemilik mata berwarna _emerald_ dan berambut _soft pink_ sedang menatapku sinis dengan senyuman miring yang sangat memuakkan. Gadis itu tidak sendirian, ia bersama dua orang gadis lainnya, yang satu dengan dua cepol di rambutnya dan bertampang oriental, dan yang satu lagi perempuan bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut panjang berwarna kuning pucat.

Aku menatap mereka bergantian, dan tersenyum ke arah mereka―bukan senyuman yang dipaksakan. Tak lama setelah aku menyunggingkan senyum, mereka bertiga terbelalak kaget melihatku.

"Apakah... kalian memiliki masalah denganku?" tanyaku lembut―nada bicara yang seumur hidup baru dua kali kugunakan.

Mereka terlihat saling berpandangan. Tak lama, Sakura berdeham dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan, diikuti kedua temannya. Aku tersenyum senang melihatnya. Ah! Mengapa aku jadi aneh seperti ini? Apakah aku sudah gila? Tidak. Aku tidak mungkin gila. Aku hanya sedang sangat membutuhkan Sasuke di sisiku.

* * *

Sudah saatnya...

"Kau sudah siap, Hinata-chan?" tanya Tou-san sumringah sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Mungkin," jawabku singkat.

"Baiklah, lima belas menit lagi, kita mulai acara pertunanganmu dan Itachi," kata Tou-san sambil berlalu.

Aku menggigit bibir untuk menahan segala emosi yang bercampur dalam benakku. Di sinilah aku sekarang, berdiri menanti detik-detik pertunanganku dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak kucintai dengan gaun selutut berwarna lavender―senada dengan warna mataku―dan rambut yang digelung tinggi. Seharusnya aku tidak berdiri di sini jika laki-laki bodoh itu benar-benar mencintaiku. Nyatanya ia hanya main-main.

"Hinata-chan, sudah waktunya," ucap seseorang dari bibir pintu, membuat aku tersentak. Aku mengangguk ragu, mendekatinya, dan mengaitkan lenganku pada lengannya.

Kami berjalan berdampingan dengan perlahan-lahan, menuruni tangga dan disambut riuh rendah tepukkan tangan para tamu undangan. Aku tersenyum, sementara hatiku rasanya sakit sekali. Ingin rasanya aku melarikan diri sejauh-jauhnya dan menangis di tempat yang tidak kuketahui itu.

Akhirnya, kami tiba di anak tangga terakhir. Kepalaku rasanya berdenyut saat melihat Tou-san yang hendak memulai acara; Fugaku Uchiha, ayah Itachi dan Sasuke; dan berbagai tamu undangan tersenyum ke arah kami.

"Ada baiknya kita segera memulai acara pertunangan ini," ucap Tou-san memulai acara. Seketika itu juga tamu undangan tak ada yang berbicara. "Hari ini adalah hari yang spesial bagi putra dan putri kami, Itachi Uchiha dan Hinata Hyuuga yang akan segera disatukan dalam ikatan pertunangan. Sebagaimana kita tahu bahwa―"

"Cukup," ucap seseorang dari arah pintu gerbang utama rumah keluargaku. Seluruh tamu undangan pesta pertunangan ini pun segera melihat ke arah datangnya suara. Aku merasakan kehangatan menjalari tubuhku saat melihat siapa yang datang. Aku segera menarik tanganku dan tersenyum. Sasuke Uchiha. Ia datang.

"Sasuke-kun," bisikku pada diri sendiri, "Akhirnya kau datang."

Sasuke berjalan mendekati aku, Itachi, Tou-san, dan Ayahnya. Ia menatapku lekat-lekat sambil menyeringai penuh arti dan aku membalasnya dengan dengusan. Setelah menatapku, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Itachi dan menatapnya tajam.

"Tak kusangka kau lebih memilih yang jauh lebih muda darimu daripada kekasihmu―Konan, Itachi-nii," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum miring.

Seluruh tamu membelalak dan terdengar bisik-bisik keterkejutan mereka akan panggilan '-nii' yang disebut Sasuke untuk Itachi. Sementara Fugaku-sama hanya memasang tampang datar khas Uchiha―yang tidak dimiliki Sasuke.

"Hai Tou-san," sapa Sasuke sembari menoleh ke arah Fugaku-sama, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tou-san. "Hyuuga-sama, aku tahu Anda sangat ingin Hinata-chan menikah dengan seorang Uchiha. Dan bila tidak keberatan... Aku juga seorang Uchiha."

Aku melihat Tou-san yang membelalak kaget―padahal aku yakin Tou-san mendengar Sasuke memanggil Itachi dengan sebutan '-nii'. Ia menoleh ke arah Fugaku-sama meminta penjelasan, dan yang dipandang hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai balasannya.

"Sasuke, jangan kacaukan acara pertunanganku," desis Itachi dingin.

Sasuke menoleh dan menatap kakaknya itu dengan sangat tajam dan penuh dendam. "Kupikir kau mendukungku," ucap Sasuke tajam.

"Tidak pernah dan tak akan pernah," balas Itachi sambil menyeringai.

Keheningan yang sangat mencekam pun menyeruak di antara kakak beradik Uchiha itu. Yang kini dapat terdengar hanyalah suara tarikan napas masing-masing. Dan seisi ruangan dapat melihat mereka saling menatap dengan penuh kebencian dan rasa dendam. Aku yang menjadi alasan dari masalah ini pun merasa bingung harus berbuat apa.

"I-Itachi-san, Sasuke-kun, tolong jangan bertengkar," ucapku berusaha menengahi.

"Diam!" seru mereka serentak, membuat aku sedikit terkejut.

Mereka kembali saling pandang dan keheningan kembali tercipta sampai Tou-san berdeham.

"Itachi, Sasuke. Aku dan Fugaku akan membuat sebuah keputusan. Sebaiknya kalian tidak bertengkar saat ini," kata Tou-san berusaha meleraikan mereka, dan usahanya berbuah hasil, karena keheningan tidak semencekam sebelumnya. Tou-san pun mengajak Fugaku-sama keluar ruangan untuk merundingkan sebuah keputusan.

Kira-kira selama lima belas menit, ruangan ini mulai dipenuhi suara orang berbicara**―**sepertinya membicarakan kami bertiga―dan setelahnya, Tou-san dan Fugaku-sama kembali dengan membawa sebuah keputusan yang membuat mataku melebar sempurna dan penderitaanku semakin lengkap.

"Kami berdua sudah menemukan jalan keluar," ucap Tou-san yang segera disambut perhatian penuh dari seisi ruangan. Tou-san melirik Fugaku-sama sebentar, dan yang dilirik terlihat mengangguk pelan dengan wajah tetap datar. "Kami memutuskan pertunangan akan ditunda dua minggu lagi," lanjut Tou-san.

Seluruh tamu undangan tampak berbisik-bisik dan saling pandang, heran akan keputusan Tou-san.

"Dan selama dua minggu ini, kedua putraku akan mendampingi Hinata ke manapun," tambah Fugaku-sama, "Dan membiarkan Hinata memilih salah satu di antara mereka."

_To be continued._

* * *

**Wahahaha, akhirnya part 5 selesai juga dengan segala susah payah memeras otak ==" **

**Berhubung ceritaku sangat amat jauh dari judul lagunya Andra and The Backbond yang 'Sempurna', aku minta kritik dan sarannya lewat review dan PM yaa~ karena itu bakalan berguna banget buat akuuu xD**

**Without your reviews, my stories are nothing :)**

**"Never**_** stop trying to be better, and better.**_**"**

_**-Anonymous Hyuuga-**_


	6. Result

**Anonymous Hyuuga is coming back~!**

**Hiks, sedih nih makin berkurang pembaca setiaku :(**

**Tapi gak pa-pa, kalo mau kasih flame silakan. Aku gak melumuri diriku dengan minyak tanah kok, jadi api gak bakal membakar tubuhku :)**

**Jadi, silakan yang mau flaming :p**

**Um, kita liat balasan reviews aja yaah.. Check it out!**

**Replies of reviews:**

**-RisufuyaYUI: Wahahahaha~ Terimakasih pembaca setiaku xD (semoga kamu tetap setia-v). Wkwkwk, tadinya aku emang mau bikin Itachi yang pecinta adik dan pengalah gituu~ Tapi kalo dibikin kayak gini, kayaknya lebih gimana gitu huakakakakak. Arigatou~!**

**-Dewi Natalia: Um, biar kutebak. Kamu ngomong gitu karena tebakkanmu gak bener ya? wkwk. Atau kamu mau aku bikin cerita semacam tebakanmu itu? Hum, sorry but I just can't. Soalnya cerita ini udah kurancang dari awal sampe akhir. Masalah alur berantakan? aku udah bikin semaksimal mungkin, dan aku udah bilang aku amatiran, mungkin gak kayak kamu yang udah pro ._.a, jadi kalo ini berantakan banget dan kamu gak suka, mendingan gausah baca lagi._. takutnya kamu sakit komplikasi:)**

**Huaaahh Reviews nya dikit banget ._. resiko update kilat ini -_-a. Gakpapa lah.. Okay, let's read the sixth chapter of 'The Reason I Love You', a naruto fan fiction by: Anonymous Hyuuga. Happy reading! :)**

* * *

**Warning: Stoic Hinata, Extrovert Sasuke, Typo(s), OOC, Like a rubish, Bad plots.**

**Disclaimer: Of course, Naruto's dad (Masashi Kishimoto sensei)**

**Happy Reading :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Result**

* * *

Beginilah hidupku sekarang. Diikuti oleh dua pria Uchiha yang sama-sama bodoh dalam waktu dua minggu penuh. Sesungguhnya tak perlu seperti ini, aku pun sudah menemukan pilihanku dengan sekali kejap mata. Dan sayangnya, Tou-san tidak tahu.

"Hinata-chan, kau ingin makan apa? Biar kubelikan."

"Hinata-chan, aku akan menjemputmu sepulang sekolah nanti."

"Hinata-chan, maukah kau kencan denganku akhir pekan nanti?"

"Hinata-chan, sebaiknya kau ikut aku, karena aku memiliki sesuatu yang spesial untukmu!"

Sudah cukup jengah aku mendengar mereka memanggilku, mengucap namaku, mengajak dan menyuruhku hal-hal yang sangat menghabiskan waktu―paling tidak menurutku.

Seperti saat ini, Sasuke tengah bersikeras untuk menggendongku.

"Ayolah Hinata-chan, biarkan aku menggendongmu sampai kelas!" bujuk Sasuke dengan raut wajah memohon.

"Tidak," jawabku acuh tak acuh seraya melangkahkan kaki lebih jauh lagi.

"Ah, kumohon Hinata-chan," paksa Sasuke.

Aku pun menghela napas dan berbalik badan agar kami berhadapan. "Begini saja Sasuke-kun, kau boleh menggandeng tanganku hingga kita sampai di kelas," tawarku dengan raut wajah datar.

Sasuke terlihat menimbang-nimbang sejenak, lalu sesaat kemudian ia mengangguk. "Cukup adil," ucapnya sambil tersenyum, dan segera menggenggam tangan kiriku. Aku pun tak dapat menyembunyikan rona merah yang muncul di kedua pipiku saat orang-orang yang lewat memandangi kami sedemikian rupa.

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Aku segera beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan berniat untuk bergegas meninggalkan ruang kelas. Namun tanganku ditahan oleh _chair-mate_ bodoh yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ada apa Baka Sasuke?" tanyaku kesal sambil berusaha menyentakkan tanganku.

"Aku mau pulang bersamamu, Hinata Teme," ucap Sasuke dengan seringaian lebar.

Aku memutar bola mata bosan dan memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing dengan memilih jalan pintas, yaitu diam.

Setelah Sasuke selesai membereskan barang-barangnya, kami berdua pun berjalan pulang menelusuri koridor yang masih sarat akan orang berlalu-lalang. Aku menegakkan kepala saat terlihat olehku kelompok Sakura Haruno di depan kami tengah berbisik-bisik. Tak lupa kulayangkan senyuman tidak ikhlas pada gadis-gadis bodoh itu.

Kami pun sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Sasuke menuntunku menuju tempat parkiran mobil. Terlintas di benakku dua buah pertanyaan. Sejak kapan Sasuke mengendarai mobil ke sekolah? Mengapa aku tidak tahu?

"Nah, kita sampai!" ucap Sasuke riang saat kita sudah berdiri di depan sebuah mobil sedan berwarna biru metalik yang masih sangat amat mulus tanpa goresan sedikit pun.

"Mobil siapa ini?" tanyaku dengan nada dan raut wajah curiga yang sangat berlebihan.

Mendengar pertanyaanku, Sasuke mengerutkan kening dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu berkata, "Kau pikir aku pencuri? Ini mobilku!"

"Oh," sahutku singkat, "Mengapa kau tidak membukakannya untukku, Sasuke Dobe?"

"Ah, ya. Hampir saja aku lupa!" Sasuke berkata seraya membunyikan alarm mobilnya dan membukakan pintu depan penumpang untukku, "Silakan, Tuan Putri Hyuuga."

Aku memutar bola mata, dan bersiap untuk naik mobil Sasuke, sampai sebuah tangan menahanku dari belakang. Spontan aku menoleh untuk melihat siapa pemilik tangan dingin itu.

"Tunggu dulu Sasuke-chan. Aku yang akan mengantarkan Hinata-chan pulang," ucap sang pemilik tangan yang sudah bisa ditebak adalah Itachi.

"Itachi-nii, tidak puaskah kau bertemu dengan Hinata-chan setiap hari? Ingatlah, kau tinggal dengannya. Berikanlah adikmu ini kesempatan untuk lebih dekat dengannya, Onii-chan," kata Sasuke dengan kening berkerut.

"Tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah," kata Itachi dengan senyuman miring tersungging di bibirnya.

"Serahkan Hinata-chan padaku!" seru Sasuke sambil menarik tanganku yang satunya. Aku terbelalak kaget mendengar ucapannya barusan. Apakah ia merasa diri seorang pahlawan dan menganggap Itachi seorang penjahat?

"Langkahi dulu mayatku, Sasuke-chan!" timpal Itachi, membuat mataku semakin melebar. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka berdua lakukan? Bermain dramakah?"

Perdebatan ala drama itu pun terus berlanjut, membuat aku semakin jengah berada di antara mereka. Ini baru hari pertama, dan masih ada tiga belas hari lagi untuk ke depannya. Akan jadi apakah diriku jika terus menerus berada di tengah-tengah mereka?

"Sudah cukup!" bentakku sembari menyentakkan kedua tanganku yang sedari tadi ditarik-tarik oleh kakak beradik bodoh itu. Bentakkanku pun membuahkan hasil, karena mereka sudah membungkam mulut dengan suksesnya. "Biarkan aku pulang sendiri!"

"Tapi, Hinata-chan―" kata mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Kubilang, biarkan aku pulang sendiri!" potongku dengan nada bicara tinggi. Aku pun berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki dengan cepat. Sebelum aku terlalu jauh, aku pun berbalik badan dan menatap tajam ke arah mereka yang masih mematung di tempat semula. "Satu lagi," ucapku tajam, "Dua minggu ini, tidak ada satu pun dari kalian boleh mengajakku berbicara."

"Tapi, Hinata-chan―" kata mereka berdua bersamaan―lagi.

"Jangan membantah!" potongku yang segera berbalik badan dan kembali melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari mereka. Aku merutuk dalam hati, merasa kesal dengan keadaan ini. Seharusnya aku tak usah pernah berjumpa dengan kedua orang―yang bodoh―ini, karena hidupku menjadi sangat amat berantakkan.

* * *

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak kejadian menyebalkan di lapangan parkir mobil, dan seminggu itu juga Sasuke dan Itachi menahan-nahan diri untuk tidak mengajakku berbicara walau sepatah kata pun. Sungguh lucu melihat Sasuke yang biasanya cerewet menahan diri untuk tidak berbicara denganku dengan menggigit bibir dan menghela napas. Aneh juga melihat Itachi yang sehari-harinya sopan padaku menjadi canggung karena tidak kuperkenankan bicara padaku.

Yang merasakan keanehan ini tidak hanya aku dan mereka berdua. Teman-teman satu kelasku memandang kami dengan heran karena tak biasanya kami berdiam diri seperti ini. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan bertanya padaku apakah aku sedang bertengkar dengan Sasuke, dan aku menjawabnya dengan 'Hn' semata.

Begitu pula dengan Tou-san yang melihat perubahan dalam diriku. Aku yang biasanya dengan mudah meminta tolong pada Itachi untuk melakukan ini-itu pun akhirnya melakukan segala sesuatunya sendiri. Melihat gelagat kami, aku tahu Tou-san sudah mulai curiga terhadapku, tetapi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Seperti malam ini.

Aku dan Tou-san tengah berbincang-bincang di ruang keluarga. Sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya berbincang-bincang karena delapan puluh lima persen dari 'pertemuan' kami hanya diisi dengan keheningan yang sangat canggung. Sisanya hanya percakapan singkat basa-basi ala Ayah dan Anak.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu, Hinata-chan?" tanya Tou-san untuk sekedar basa-basi.

"Biasa saja. Tak ada yang istimewa," jawabku sambil menyeruput kopi yang notabene merupakan minuman favoritku.

Tou-san mengangguk-angguk. Aku melirik ke arahnya, dan dapat dengan mudah melihatnya hendak berkata atau bertanya sesuatu padaku, namun tidak jadi dan memilih untuk mengurungkan niatnya.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka dari luar. Aku mendongak dan mendapati Itachi―yang masih berstatus kepala pelayan pribadiku―masuk sambil membawakan nampan dengan secangkir teh hijau di atasnya.

Aku melihat Itachi melirik sekilas ke arahku, dan kemudian melayangkan pandang ke arah Tou-san.

"Teh hijaunya, Tuan," ucap Itachi sambil meletakkan cangkir itu di meja yang ada di hadapan Tou-san.

"Berhentilah memanggilku 'Tuan', Itachi," kata Tou-san sambil menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya.

"Hai, Hyuuga-sama," timpal Itachi canggung. Setelah mengantarkan teh hijau untuk Tou-san, ia tak segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia justru memandangku seakan ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

Aku mengerti maksud pandangan itu. Aku pun menahan senyum geli dan berkata sambil mengangkat cangkir kopiku yang sudah setengah kuminum, "Satu cangkir lagi untukku."

Dan seperti biasa, Itachi mengangguk canggung dan membungkukkan badan untuk pamit pergi.

"Tunggu sebentar, Itachi," cegah Tou-san sambil menatapku dengan kening berkerut. Aku membalas tatapannya dengan mengangkat kedua alis. "Aku ingin bertanya, apa yang terjadi di antara kalian berdua?"

"Kami bertiga lebih tepatnya, Tou-san," timpalku mengoreksi.

"Terserah. Yang penting aku butuh penjelasan dari kalian berdua, karena Sasuke tidak ada di sini. Itachi, duduklah di sebelah Hinata," ucap Tou-san.

Itachi mengangguk canggung dan berjalan ragu menuju sofa yang sama denganku. Aku memutar bola mata, saat merasa ada pergerakkan pada sofa yang kududuki, menandakan Itachi sudah duduk di sebelahku.

"Jelaskan," pinta Tou-san dengan nada menuntut.

Aku menghela napas sebelum menjelaskan, "Aku hanya jengah dengan sikap mereka berdua."

"Jengah? Apa maksudmu, Hinata-chan?" tanya Tou-san menuntut penjelasan yang lebih lengkap dariku.

"Aku tidak suka diikuti terus sepanjang hari. Mereka sangat menggangguku dengan berbagai ocehan kekanak-kanakkan dan ajakkan-ajakkan yang tidak masuk akal yang juga menghabiskan waktu," jelasku panjang lebar sembari menahan emosi.

"Tapi kami hanya melakukan yang seharusnya," timpal Itachi membela diri.

"Tapi aku sudah bilang, bahwa aku tidak suka! Untuk itulah aku menyuruh kalian membungkam mulut kalian selama dua minggu ini!" bentakku tidak kuasa menahan emosi.

"Cukup, Hinata-chan! Kau tidak boleh bersikap kasar pada salah satu calon tunanganmu!" seru Tou-san, menghentikan perdebatan kami, "Jadi, Hinata-chan, kau menyuruh Itachi dan Sasuke untuk tidak berbicara padamu selama dua minggu ini?"

Aku mengangguk malas.

"Tapi bagaimana jika kau tidak dapat menentukan pilihanmu pada malam pertunangan nanti jika kalian tidak saling berkomunikasi?" tanya Tou-san.

Emosiku sudah hampir meledak lagi, namun setelah mati-matian menahannya, aku menjawab tenang, "Yang kubutuhkan bukanlah komunikasi bodoh dan kekanak-kanakkan seperti itu, Tou-san. Aku hanya butuh pendekatan yang lebih dewasa."

"Seperti apa?" tanya Tou-san lagi.

"Seperti perbincangan yang sewajarnya," tuturku sembari berdiri dan melenggang meninggalkan ruang keluarga, sebelum benar-benar keluar, aku berbalik badan dan berkata pada Itachi, "Itachi-san, kopinya tidak jadi."

* * *

Dua minggu tenang yang menyenangkan pun akhirnya lewat. Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu Ayah dan Fugaku-sama pun tiba. Hari di mana aku harus memilih salah satu di antara Itachi dan Sasuke untuk menjadi tunanganku. Aku tahu aku mencintai Sasuke. Namun hal itu tidak menyurutkan keraguanku untuk memilih salah satu dari kakak beradik bodoh itu.

Aku berdiri mematung di depan cermin besar di kamarku, memperhatikan diriku dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Aku terlihat cukup dewasa hari ini. Rambut berwarna indigo yang diurai bebas tanpa hiasan apa pun, _make-up_ tipis yang natural agak menyembunyikan wajah _childish-_ku yang kaku. Aku mengenakan sebuah _dress_ sebetis berwarna biru pucat dengan jenis kain _organza_ yang mengkilap tanpa aksesoris tambahan pada baju yang membuatku tampak bodoh ini. Selain itu semua, aku juga menggunakan kalung perak dengan liontin berbentuk kunci G dalam not balok―kalung pemberian Naruto.

Tak lama setelah aku memandangi diriku di depan cermin, aku melihat dua orang berambut _raven_ dengan mata hitam kelam berdiri di depan pintu kamarku dan memandangku lewat pantulan cermin. Aku mendesah saat melihat mereka berdua yang―pasti―menjemputku untuk menghadiri pesta―yang lebih tepat di sebut neraka―pertunanganku.

Aku mengangguk pada kedua orang di belakangku, dan berjalan menghampiriku. Tidak seperti dua minggu lalu saat aku hanya mengapit tangan Itachi, hari ini aku mengapit tangan kanan Itachi di sebelah kiri, dan tangan kiri Sasuke di sebelah kanan. Ah, mungkin sebagian besar wanita di dunia ini menganggap aku adalah seorang gadis yang sangat beruntung karena hidup di antara dua orang dari keluarga Uchiha yang bisa dipastikan ketampanannya―paling tidak selama mereka tidak tahu betapa bodohnya kakak beradik itu.

Saat kami mencapai anak tangga terbawah―seperti dua minggu lalu―, para tamu undangan bertepuk tangan menyambut kami. Dan lagi-lagi aku menyumbangkan senyum palsuku pada mereka, padahal aku ingin sekali melarikan diri dari kewajibanku memilih pada malam ini. Seperti biasa, acara dibuka oleh Tou-san yang memperkenalkan kami bertiga, dan memberitahukan kepada seluruh tamu undangan―yang pasti sudah tahu―bahwa aku harus memilih salah satu di antara mereka.

Hingga tiba saatnya aku harus memilih.

"Hinata Hyuuga, tentukan pilihanmu sekarang," ucap Fugaku-sama tanpa ekspresi. Padahal aku bisa melihat di wajahnya terdapat harapan agar aku memilih Itachi.

"Aku―"

"Hinata-chan! Tolong pilih aku!" potong Sasuke yang―kurasa―sudah tidak tahan lagi menutup mulutnya.

"Tidak bisa! Kau harus memilih aku, Hinata-chan," sambar Itachi yang pasti juga tidak bisa menahan keinginan untuk berbicara.

Mereka pun mulai berdebat, memancing tawa dari setiap bibir tamu undangan. Aku mendesah dan memutar bola mataku. Merasa bosan akan pertengkaran duo bodoh itu. Pertengkaran mereka pun akhirnya dihentikan oleh Fugaku-sama, ayah mereka.

"Cukup, Itachi, Sasuke! Janganlah bersikap seperti anak kecil! Kalian harus tetap tenang selama Hinata belum menentukan pilihannya," kata Fugaku-sama.

Keheningan kembali tercipta, membuat aku semakin tegang. Aku dapat merasakan keringat dingin membasahi punggungku. Aku menggenggam kedua tanganku dengan erat dan menghembuskan napas perlahan.

"Aku―" aku memandang mereka berdua secara bergantian, "―memilih Itachi."

_To be continued._

* * *

**Waaahh akhirnya selesai juga :)**

**Hum, nothing to talk about nih, minna ._.**

**Langsung review aja deh yaa~ Minta kritik, saran, atau flame nya yaah, supaya makin bagus ini fiction ;)**

**Without your reviews, my stories are nothing.**

**"_Never stop trying to be better, and better._"**

**-_Anonymous Hyuuga-_**


	7. Warning Detected

**Yaaak, Anonymous Hyuuga kembali lagi dengan membawa sebuah chapter baru yang errr sangat bodoh -_-**

**Reviews semakin berkurang saudaraahh~ Tapi bodo amat, aku nulis di sini hanya untuk menuangkan imajinasiku kok. Gak lebih x3**

**Jadi, kalo ada yang menikmati / memberi review, aku bersyukur, tapi kalo gak ya gakpapa x3**

**Um, ada baiknya kalo liat balasan review dulu.. Let's check it out!**

**Replies for reviews:**

**-RisufuyaYUI: Hahahahah~ baca sajalah kelanjutannya xD Kamu setia juga ya meriview ceritakuu~ wkwkwk, Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu, Risufuya-san x3 keep read my story yaaahh *cium basah***

**-Gak Punya Akun: Wahahahaha xD Makasih banyaak 'Gak Punya Akun' xD terus baca yaahh~ Arigatou!**

* * *

**Warning: Stoic Hinata, Extrovert Sasuke, Typo(s), OOC, Like a rubish, Bad plots.**

**Disclaimer: Of course, Naruto's dad (Masashi Kishimoto sensei)**

**Happy Reading :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**War**_ning **Detected**

* * *

"_Aku memilih Itachi."_

Aku tersenyum saat mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu. Memori itu tak henti-hentinya berputar di dalam otakku. Berbagai ekspresi dari tamu undangan dan semua orang yang hadir di ruangan besar itu juga melintas dari segala arah.

"Aku senang kau memilihku," ujar seseorang dari bibir pintu, membuatku terbangun dari lamunanku. Aku menoleh dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

* * *

Kembali ingatan itu menari-nari dalam memoriku.

_"Hinata Hyuuga, tentukan pilihanmu sekarang," ucap Fugaku-sama tanpa ekspresi. Padahal aku bisa melihat di wajahnya terdapat harapan agar aku memilih Itachi._

_"Aku―"_

_"Hinata-chan! Tolong pilih aku!" potong Sasuke yang―kurasa―sudah tidak tahan lagi menutup mulutnya._

_"Tidak bisa! Kau harus memilih aku, Hinata-chan," sambar Itachi yang pasti juga tidak bisa menahan keinginan untuk berbicara._

_Mereka pun mulai berdebat, memancing tawa dari setiap bibir tamu undangan. Aku mendesah dan memutar bola mataku. Merasa bosan akan pertengkaran duo bodoh itu. Pertengkaran mereka pun akhirnya dihentikan oleh Fugaku-sama, ayah mereka._

_"Cukup, Itachi, Sasuke! Janganlah bersikap seperti anak kecil! Kalian harus tetap tenang selama Hinata belum menentukan pilihannya," kata Fugaku-sama._

_Keheningan kembali tercipta, membuat aku semakin tegang. Aku dapat merasakan keringat dingin membasahi punggungku. Aku menggenggam kedua tanganku dengan erat dan menghembuskan napas perlahan._

_"Aku―" aku memandang mereka berdua secara bergantian, "―memilih Itachi."_

_Sebagian tamu undangan tampak bernapas lega mendengar pernyataanku, tetapi sebagian juga terlihat membelalak karena terkejut dan tidak menyangka. Aku melirik ke arah Itachi dan melihat ekspresinya tampak terkejut kemudian kulayangkan pandang pada Sasuke dan mendapatkan ekspresi kecewa yang begitu mendalam tersirat di wajahnya. Aku tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresinya itu._

_"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan bahwa―"_

_"Tunggu, Tou-san. Aku belum selesai berbicara," ucapku memotong ucapan Tou-san. Tamu undangan terlihat saling berpandangan dan berbisik-bisik satu sama lain, membuat aku tak bisa menahan senyum._

_"Silakan, Hinata-san," kata Fugaku-sama yang segera kusambut dengan anggukkan sopan._

_Aku berdeham pelan dan melanjutkan, "Ya, aku memilih Itachi. Untuk tetap menjadi kepala pelayanku__―maksudku asistenku."_

___Sejurus kemudian, aku melihat Itachi tersenyum miring penuh arti dan Sasuke membelalakkan mata tidak percaya****__―_begitu juga dengan Tou-san dan Fugaku-sama. Fugaku-sama membisikkan sesuatu pada Tou-san dan Tou-san berdeham untuk menenangkan tamu undangan yang mulai ribut. "Harap tenang. Em, Hinata-chan, bisa tolong dijelaskan lagi?" tanya Tou-san, membuat seluruh tamu undangan membungkam mulut, menanti penjelasan dariku.

___"Singkat saja. Aku memilih Sasuke," ucapku datar, "Sebagai tunanganku."_

* * *

"Hinata-chan? Kau melamun lagi," suara maskulin itu menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"Yah, Sasuke-kun. Aku hanya tidak mempercayai kata-kataku sendiri beberapa waktu yang lalu," kataku dengan ekspresi tetap datar.

Kening Sasuke berkerut. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berkata dengan nada merajuk, "Jadi maksudmu, kau tidak bermaksud memilihku?"

Aku buru-buru melambaikan tanganku dan berkata seraya terkekeh pelan, "Bukan itu maksudku, Sasuke-kun."

"Jadi apa maksudmu, Hinata-chan?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum miring. Ia mendekat padaku yang sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang. Aku membelalak dan mundur secara perlahan hingga terpojok di antara Sasuke―yang sudah naik ke atas tempat tidurku―dan tembok._  
_

"Sasuke-kun..." aku berkata lirih dengan kepala agak tertunduk saat wajah Sasuke sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahku.

"Hinata-chan..." katanya lembut. Tangan kanannya mulai terangkat untuk menyentuh pipi kiriku membuat pipiku memanas dan kepalaku semakin tertunduk. Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya lagi dan bibirnya sudah sangat dekat dengan bibirku dan―

"Sasuke-chan, kau belum benar-benar menjadi suaminya. Kuharap kau tidak menyentuh Hinata-chan―paling tidak, kau tidak melakukannya di kamar yang pintunya terbuka lebar seperti ini," suara itu menyelamatkanku dari sentuhan Sasuke. Napasku terengah-engah saat aku sudah bisa bernapas lega setelah menahan napas sekian detik.

Aku dapat melihat Sasuke yang memutar bola matanya dan merutuk pelan dengan kesal. Ia pun turun dari tempat tidurku dan berbalik untuk menghadap asal suara. "Itachi-nii, bisakah kau tidak mengganggu acaraku?" tanya Sasuke tanpa bisa menyembunyikan kekesalan dalam nada bicaranya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu. Hanya saja, pintu kamar ini terbuka lebar dan aku mendengar suara Hinata-chan yang sangat mengundang perhatianku. Jadi, yah, aku memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat keadaan," sahut Itachi sambil tersenyum lebar―kurasa―untuk menggoda adiknya.

"Dan sekarang, mengapa kau tidak membiarkan aku melanjutkan acaraku?" tanya Sasuke, membuat mataku membelalak sempurna.

"Tidak bisa. Aku sudah terlanjur mengganggu kalian, mengapa tidak dilanjutkan saja?" tanya Itachi dengan senyum yang semakin melebar. Aku menahan tawa saat melihat ekspresi Itachi yang benar-benar niat menggoda Sasuke.

Aku bisa merasakan Sasuke―yang sedang memunggungiku―tengah memutar bola mata dengan kesal dari nada bicaranya, "Yasudah, cepatlah masuk!"

Itachi pun tak kuasa menahan tawanya. Ia tertawa sambil menjentikkan jarinya di dahi Sasuke. Pandangannya sangat sarat akan kasih sayang pada seorang adik. Oh, aku jatuh cinta pada tatapannya kepada Sasuke!

"Kau masih seperti dulu, Adikku," kata Itachi sambil berjalan menuju pinggiran tempat tidur dan duduk di sana. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan yang tak dapat kuartikan lalu berkata, "Sesungguhnya aku sudah tahu kau akan memilih adikku."

Aku membelalak mendengar ucapannya. Lantas, jika ia benar sudah mengetahuinya, mengapa ia tidak menghentikan usaha Tou-san untuk menunda pertunangan selama seminggu dan 'menyerahkan'ku pada Sasuke saja? Dan tentang ciuman itu?

Seperti dapat membaca pikiranku, Itachi menimpali, "Karena aku sangat menikmati permainan ini, aku melanjutkannya. Dan untuk mendalami peran, aku memberanikan diri untuk merebut ciuman pertamamu, Hinata-chan. Gomen na sai," Itachi berhenti sejenak. Pandanganku teralihkan pada Sasuke yang membelalak kaget. Agar tidak mengundang kemarahan Sasuke, Itachi buru-buru melanjutkan dengan komentar yang―tentu saja―memprovokasi, "Oh, kau tidak tahu betapa menyenangkannya melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang sangat protektif terhadapmu, dan keinginannya untuk memilikimu!"

Itachi tertawa renyah, sedangkan Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya dan tekukkan pada dahinya terlihat semakin lama semakin dalam. "Dan jika tebakanmu salah?" tanya Sasuke yang―lagi-lagi―tak dapat menyembunyikan nada kesal dalam bicaranya.

"Jika tebakanku salah, ya?" Itachi tampak berpikir sejenak dan melanjutkan, "Aku akan tetap menerima pertunangan itu tentu saja. Jarang-jarang Uchiha bisa menikah dengan Hyuuga."

Sasuke terlihat semakin berang melihat Itachi dengan laganya yang santai dan angkuh itu. Aku tak dapat lagi menahan tawaku melihat perilaku kakak beradik Uchiha bodoh itu. Dengan dua tangan menutupi mulut―karena aku diajari mendiang ibuku untuk selalu menutup mulut tiap kali tertawa―aku terkikik pelan, sehingga mengundang perhatian dua pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Kau tertawa, Hinata-chan!" seru Sasuke dengan mata berbinar-binar―seakan kekesalan dalam dirinya menguap begitu saja.

Aku pun segera memperbaiki ekspresi dan posisi dudukku. "Memangnya ada yang salah?" tanyaku ketus―seperti tidak menyadari cincin yang melingkar di jari manis kami berdua.

"Tentu tidak, Tunanganku. Hanya saja, sangatlah langka untuk dapat melihatmu tertawa," ucap Sasuke. Aku mengernyit mendengar panggilan menjijikkannya terhadapku.

Baru saja aku ingin memprotes panggilan 'tunanganku' yang dilontarkan Sasuke, aku merasakan telepon genggamku berdering. Aku pun permisi untuk mengangkat telepon yang masuk. Saat aku sudah sampai di balkon kamarku, aku melihat nama yang tertera di layar telepon. _The Saphire One._ Dengan tangan berkeringat, aku mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-moshi?" sapaku dengan suara agak bergetar.

"_Omedetou, Hinata-chan,_" ucap pria di seberang dengan nada bicara yang amat sangat kaku.

"Untuk?" tanyaku, mencoba menahan kegugupan dalam nada bicaraku.

"_Pertunanganmu_,"

* * *

"Hei, lihat itu! Sasuke Uchiha dan Hinata Hyuuga berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan!"

"Kau tidak melihat cincin mereka?"

"Oh, apakah pangeran tampan itu bertunangan dengan monster itu?"

"Ah, kuharap aku hanya salah lihat."

Aku mendengar ucapan mereka dengan sangat jelas. Mungkin mereka bermaksud membicarakanku secara sembunyi-sembunyi, namun volume suara mereka tidak terlalu rendah untuk disembunyikan. Aku tahu Sasuke juga mendengarnya, karena genggamannya pada tanganku semakin erat, seakan ingin memberikan kekuatan dan energi positif padaku. Jujur saja, perbuatannya itu membuat aku semakin tenang.

Sekalipun tangan Sasuke sudah menggenggamku begitu erat dan penuh akan sifat afektif, aku tak dapat menyembunyikan kegundahanku akibat perbincangan singkatku dengan Naruto semalam, yang dilanjutkan dengan saling berkirim pesan singkat. Ia memberitahuku bahwa ia sangat amat merindukanku dan terkejut saat mengetahui berita pertunanganku dengan Sasuke Uchiha melalui website pribadi milik keluarga Uchiha. Ia juga mengatakan bahwa ia menyesal telah memutuskan untuk tidak menepati janjinya karena ia baru menyadari bahwa ia sangat mencintaiku.

Aku sedang berada dalam dilema saat ini. Naruto kembali menyatakan perasaannya padaku, dan Sasuke sudah menjadi tunanganku. Baiklah, kuakui aku memang mencintai Sasuke. Tetapi hal itu tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk jatuh cinta lagi pada Naruto, karena aku lebih dulu mengenal Naruto daripada Sasuke.

"Hina-chan, kau aneh hari ini," ujar Sasuke lembut. Aku kembali ke alam nyata dan baru menyadari kami berdua sudah sampai di dalam kelas―bahkan aku sudah duduk manis di sebelah Sasuke.

"Ah, tidak Sasuke-kun," bantahku. Aku segera mengeluarkan barang-barang dari dalam tasku dan meletakkannya sebagian di atas meja dan sisanya di dalam laci meja.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening dan berkata lagi, "Kau tak bisa membodohiku, Hina-chan."

Aku menghela napas dan tidak juga menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke yang sangat mendesakku, membuatnya terlihat gusar. Namun aku tidak memedulikannya, dan kembali larut dalam lamunanku.

* * *

Aku meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di dalam kelas pada jam istirahat ini. Di sinilah aku sekarang, tenggelam dalam pikiranku di atap sekolah. Merasakan angin semilir yang membelai lembut tiap inci kulitku dan membuat rambut indigoku berkibaran, membuat aku merasa nyaman dan damai.

Naruto... laki-laki bersurai kuning dengan mata sebiru batu _saphire_ dan senyuman lebar yang sangat menghangatkan hati. Tawanya yang khas dan senyumannya yang seperti rubah itu mampu meruntuhkan segala kegundahan dan rasa sedihku. Tangannya yang kuat senantiasa merangkulku di kala aku kesepian dan membutuhkan seseorang di sampingku. Tak pernah sekalipun ia meninggalkanku dan tidak menjagaku walau hanya melalui kata-kata dan sentuhan ringan.

Sasuke... pria berambut seperti pantat ayam berwarna hitam kebiruan dan mata sehitam batu _onyx_ dengan senyuman yang tak kalah lebar dengan milik Naruto. Suara maskulinnya mampu membuatku terhanyut dalam pesonanya dan melupakan segala persoalan yang sedang kuhadapi. Ia selalu menggangguku di setiap kesempatan dan membuatku kesal akan sikapnya. Namun perlahan-lahan pesonanya menjeratku dan membuatku tak sanggup lagi mengalihkan pandang daripadanya.

Dua sosok pria berbeda karakter yang sudah membawaku dalam dilema yang sangat berat. Naruto sudah mengkhianatiku dan Sasuke datang membawa pertolongan dengan menyediakan dada bidangnya untuk kusandari. Aku bertunangan dengannya pada akhirnya setelah menolak dan mengabaikan Itachi yang tak lain adalah kakaknya. Hanya beberapa jam setelah aku bertunangan, Naruto meneleponku dan mengatakan betapa menyesalnya ia sudah mengingkari janji. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia merindukanku dan ia mencintaiku. Perempuan mana yang tidak mabuk kepayang saat diberi pernyataan cinta oleh orang yang pernah menjadi seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya?

Kini aku benar-benar tak mengerti akan apa yang harus kupilih. Tidak. Aku harus tetap bersama Sasuke, karena cincin ini dan cincin itu sudah melingkar di jari manis kiri kami masing-masing. Aku tak boleh mengkhianatinya. Tidak boleh. Tapi... Ah, cukup Hinata. Cukup.

"Sudah kuduga kau di sini. Dan sudah kuduga penyebab semuanya adalah laki-laki itu," ucap seseorang dengan suara yang sangat amat kukenal.

'_Laki-laki itu_'?

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke tengah berdiri di depan pintu sambil memutar-mutar telepon genggam dalam tangannya. Aku memicingkan mata untuk melihat telepon genggam yang sepertinya familiar itu. Aku membelalak dan kemudian meraba-raba saku celana dan saku kemejaku, dan tidak menemukan telepon genggam milikku.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi gagap seperti itu, Hinata-chan?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekatiku, lalu berjongkok di hadapanku.

"Dari mana kau menemukan ponselku?" tanyaku―semacam pengalihan perhatian.

"Kau meninggalkannya di laci, Hinata-chan," jelas Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut. Sebelah tangannya mulai terangkat untuk memainkan rambutku dan sesekali membelai pipiku dengan sangat lembut. "Aku ingin bertanya."

Aku mendongak menatap tepat ke iris hitam kelamnya, dan memandangnya dengan penuh tanya.

"Siapa '_The Saphire One_'?" tanya Sasuke sambil menaikkan alis dan tersenyum miring.

_To be continued._

* * *

**Fuh, akhirnya kelar!**

**Yap seperti biasa, nothing to talk about =3=**

**So, review please, cause without your reviews, my stories are nothing :)**

**"_Never Stop Trying To Be Better, And Better._"**

**-_Anonymous Hyuuga-_**


	8. Unexpected Meeting

**Aku kembaliii~**

**Yap, seperti biasa, kita lihat balasan reviews dulu yaah~ So, check it out!**

**Replies for reviews:**

**-QRen: tolong baca chapter selanjutnya yaahh xD**

**-Diane Ungu: baca chapter berikutnya maka kamu akan mengertiii xD**

**-RisufuyaYUI: tamat sampe chapter berapa? Um, jujur saya belum tahu ._. yah mungkin sekitar 10-an ;) ditunggu yaah**

**-Diane Ungu: Wahahaha, aku kalo jadi Hinata juga bingung harus pilih yang mana :/ apalagi dua-duanya sama-sama kece dan manis._. terus baca fiction ku yaah~! Arigatou!**

**-Guest: Waah~ Arigatou gozaimasu udah mau bacaa~ xD xoxo**

**-cepi-chan: Kamu ngefly di bagian itu? Um, sama lah. Aku authornya aja ngefly._. tapi sayangnya Hinata bukan untuknya x'( wakakak terus baca yaa!**

**-biancav312: wkwkwkwk kamu emosi banget sama Narutoo xD kasian anakkuu, dipanggil PHP sama bian-san :( Bebeb Minato, anakmu dikatain tuh.. *dihajar readers* Suka sama siaapaa? Hm, kita lihat di chapter selanjut selanjut selanjutnya yaahh wahahahah~ keep reading! Arigatou!**

**Hauh, kita langsung baca saja yaah~ Kay, let's read the eighth chapter of 'The Reason I Love You', a Naruto fan fiction by: Anonymous Hyuuga. Happy reading!**

* * *

**Warning: Stoic Hinata, Extrovert Sasuke, Typo(s), OOC, Like a rubish, Bad plots.**

**Disclaimer: Of course, Naruto's dad (Masashi Kishimoto sensei)**

**Happy Reading :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Unexpected Meeting**

* * *

"Siapa '_The Saphire_ One'?" tanya Sasuke sambil menaikkan alis dan tersenyum miring.

Aku terpaku menatapnya. Berusaha mencerna kalimat Sasuke kata-perkata. Sesaat bibirku terbuka dan kembali tertutup karena tak tahu harus berkata dan menjawab apa. Pertanyaan yang sangat menjebak. Bisa saja aku menjawab ia sahabatku, namun sudah dapat ditebak dengan mudah ia pasti sudah melihat seluruh _conversation_ antara aku dan Naruto.

"I-itu," aku berusaha mengeluarkan suara, namun yang keluar hanya bisikkan serak.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke. Kulihat rahangnya mengeras dan ekspresinya terlihat kaku dan agak mengintimidasi. Sangat jarang aku melihat ekspresinya yang seperti itu. Tanpa kusadari, tubuhku bergetar hebat karena ketakutan. Ah, mengapa aku takut? Sebenarnya tak ada alasan untuk takut. Aku cukup menceritakan segala sesuatunya kepada Sasuke. Tapi, ah, entah mengapa ada dorongan kuat dalam diriku untuk tidak menyakiti laki-laki di hadapanku ini.

Kurasa Sasuke menyadari perasaanku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku kala Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya padaku. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke merengkuh tubuhku dalam pelukannya. Aku merasakan kehangatan menjalari tiap inci tubuhku. Rasa nyaman yang tak tergantikan itu seakan menghipnotis diriku. Kurapatkan tubuhku padanya. Menyandarkan kepala di dada bidangnya, seakan mengangkat segala beban dalam diriku.

"Maaf Hinata-chan, aku sudah membuatmu takut. Aku tidak memaksamu menjawab, Hime," ucap Sasuke lembut sambil mengecup puncak kepalaku, membuat aku mengangguk pelan. Kupejamkan kedua mataku, dan aku menghirup aroma tubuhnya, yang harum, dalam-dalam, merasakan kehangatan semakin lama semakin membuatku nyaman. "Ayo kita turun," suara maskulin itu mengembalikan kesadaranku. Ia pun melepaskan pelukannya, membuat aku merasa kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga dari dalam diriku.

Aku kembali mengangguk, dan detik berikutnya mendapati pergelangan tanganku sudah berada dalam genggaman hangat Sasuke. Kami berdua pun turun dari atap itu dan berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah, menuju kelas kami.

Tiba-tiba, ketika kami sedang sama-sama menikmati kebersamaan satu sama lain, aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam perutku. Detik berikutnya, perutku berbunyi keras, membuat aku tersipu malu, dan Sasuke menatapku dengan ekspresi menahan tawa.

"A-aku lapar, Sasuke-kun," kataku malu-malu.

* * *

"Jaa mata, Hinata-chan!" seru Sasuke sambil melambaikan tangannya dari balik kemudi. Senyuman yang sanggup membuatku melupakan segala beban itu pun terpatri di bibirnya yang tipis.

Aku tersenyum saat mendengarnya, dan kemudian membalas lambaian tangannya dan menyahut pelan, "Jaa!" Setelahnya, mobil Sasuke melaju dan semakin jauh dari pandanganku. Aku menghela napas, dan berjalan menuju rumahku. Setelah membuka pintu, aku meletakkan sepatuku di rak sepatu dan berseru, "Tadaima!"

"Okaerinasai, Hinata-chan," balas Itachi yang baru saja keluar dari dapur. Ia tersenyum padaku dan melanjutkan, "Tadi ada telepon untukmu dari Naruto-san."

Aku membelalakkan mata ketika mendengar nama itu disebutkan oleh Itachi. Namun aku segera menetralisir perasaanku dengan berdeham dan bertanya, "Apa Naruto meninggalkan pesan untukku?"

"Ya, Hinata-chan," jawab Itachi singkat, tanpa melunturkan senyuman di bibirnya. Namun aku bisa melihat di matanya tersirat sebuah―ah―ketakutan atau apa aku tidak tahu.

"Pesan apa, Itachi-nii?" tanyaku lagi pada Itachi. Mulai sekarang mungkin memang sudah seharusnya aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan kakak.

Itachi terlihat menimbang-nimbang, apakah ia akan memberitahuku atau tidak. Namun setelahnya ia menghela napas dan―sepertinya―memutuskan untuk memberitahuku, "Katanya kau ditunggu di taman."

"Kapan?" tanyaku lagi dengan gugup.

"Sekarang."

Jawaban Itachi membuat aku buru-buru naik ke tingkat atas, menuju kamarku. Setelah mengambil ponsel dari tas, aku melemparkan tasku itu ke sembarang arah. Berikutnya aku mengganti seragamku dengan pakaian yang ada di lemari dengan sekenanya. Entah mengapa aku sangat ingin berjumpa dengan pemuda bermata _blue sapphire_ itu. Mungkinkah aku sangat merindukannya?

Setelah selesai mengganti pakaianku dengan pakaian-entah-apa, aku segera menuruni undakan, dan berjalan untuk mengambil sepatu apapun yang ada di rak dengan tergesa-gesa. Saat aku akan keluar rumah, aku melihat Itachi hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun aku tidak mengabaikannya dan segera berjalan menuju taman.

Di perjalanan banyak orang yang memperhatikanku dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki sambil sesekali terkikik geli. Aku heran melihat sebagian orang berbisik-bisik dengan partner berjalannya. Namun aku memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukan, dan bergegas menuju taman.

Tak butuh waktu lama, aku segera sampai di taman dalam waktu lima menit. Mata _amethyst-_ku menangkap seorang laki-laki dengan rambut kuning jabrik yang tengah duduk di salah satu bangku taman sambil membelakangiku. Kerinduan yang amat sangat pun merayapi hatiku saat melihat pria yang pasti adalah Naruto tersebut.

Setengah berlari, aku menghampiri laki-laki itu dan memeluknya dari belakang dengan penuh rasa rindu. Sepertinya Naruto tengah tertidur, karena ia segera terlonjak kaget saat menerima sentuhanku. Ia segera berdiri dan menghadapku. Setelah mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, ia membelalak dan tersenyum lebar saat mendapati aku berdiri di hadapannya. Dengan cepat, ia segera berlari menuju belakang bangku yang tadi ia duduki dan segera merengkuh tubuhku ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Ia pun puas memelukku dan segera memegang kedua pundakku sambil menatapku lembut dengan penuh kehangatan. Aku mencari-cari perasaan gugup yang seharusnya saat ini aku rasakan. Namun hasilnya nihil. Aku tidak menemukannya. Yang aku temukan hanyalah perasaan bahagia karena mendapati sahabat yang selama ini kutunggu-tunggu dan kurindukan akhirnya berdiri di hadapanku masih dengan tatapan hangatnya yang dapat membuatku merasakan kehangatan yang menjalari tubuhku seketika.

Tiba-tiba matanya teralihkan dengan benda berkilauan yang melingkari jari manis kiriku. Dan seketika itu juga, senyumannya luntur dan digantikan dengan ekspresi sedih dan terluka. Aku membuang muka untuk melihat ke arah lain. Pandangan matanya itu membuatku semakin merasa bersalah karena mungkin telah mengkhianatinya.

"Hinata-chan, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Naruto untuk memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi menempatkan diri di antara kita.

"Sangat baik, Naruto-kun. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku setelahnya tetap dengan tatapan datar.

"Baik. Baik sekali. Terlebih setelah berjumpa denganmu," ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai lebar.

Aku hanya mendecih dan mendengus mendengar jawaban Naruto yang seenaknya itu. Naruto pun tertawa melihat aku yang menggerutu pelan. Ia segera merangkul pundakku dan menuntun aku untuk duduk di bangku yang sebelumnya ia duduki sendiri.

Seperti biasa, kami tidak banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama kami untuk berbincang-bincang. Kami hanya menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing melalui genggaman tangan dan tatapan mata ataupun senyuman. Kehangatan kembali kurasakan di dalam hatiku. Tiba-tiba pandangan hangatnya berubah saat perhatiannya teralihkan dengan sesuatu yang ada di bawah kami. Aku memiringkan kepala dengan heran saat mendadak Naruto memandangku sambil mengulum tawa.

Aku memandangnya penuh tanya. Dan saat itu juga, Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak. Keheranan semakin menjadi-jadi dalam pikiranku. Aku berusaha memutar otak untuk menemukan alasan tawa Naruto.

"Hinata-chan!" seru Naruto saat tawanya mulai mereda. Air matanya cukup memenuhi kedua pelupuk matanya setelah ia tertawa terbahak-bahak cukup lama.

"Hn?" sahutku malas.

"Lihatlah alas kakimu," ujar Naruto diselingi sisa-sisa tawanya.

Aku pun spontan menatap kakiku dan terkejut saat mendapati kakiku dihiasi sepasang sepatu yang berlainan jenis. Dan seketika itu juga, tawa Naruto kembali meledak.

* * *

"Baiklah, Hinata-chan, aku sepertinya harus kembali ke Suna saat ini juga," kata Naruto akhirnya sambil menghela napas. Perasaan kecewa merayapi tubuhku namun kusembunyikan sedemikian rupa dengan tampang _stoic_ murniku.

"Berhati-hatilah, Naruto-kun," ucapku akhirnya sambil melempar pandang pada matahari yang kian menurun menuju tempat peraduannya.

Aku pun merasakan tubuhku dipeluk dengan pelukan yang tidak biasanya diberikan Naruto kepadaku. Lebih hangat. Lebih dekat. Dan sedikit lebih intim. Ia mengecup puncak kepalaku dengan rasa sayang. Aku dapat merasakan kehangatan kembali menjalari tubuhku untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Tetapi kehangatan ini berbeda dengan kehangatan yang diberikan Sasuke. Berbeda. Membuatku kurang... puas. Aku... merindukan kehangatan yang diberikan Sasuke. Aku merindukannya. Dan aku membutuhkannya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Naruto Uzumaki," ucap seseorang dari arah samping.

Naruto spontan melepaskan pelukannya padaku, dan kami berdua spontan menatap ke sumber suara. Mataku terbelalak saat mendapati manik hitam itu menatapku dengan tajam. Kecemburuan tersirat dengan jelas di sorot matanya. Naruto memandang sang pemilik suara dengan bingung. Ia tidak tahu siapa orang itu. Laki-laki bermata biru itu pun memandangku dengan bingung.

"Cih. Kupikir kau sudah tahu aku," ucap orang berambut hitam kebiruan itu, "Kurasa sudah saatnya aku memperkenalkan diriku," laki-laki itu memberi jeda singkat di perkataannya, dan kembali melanjutkan, "Sebagai tunangan dari Hinata Hyuuga."

_To be continued_.

* * *

**Wahahaha, akhirnya bisa update juga di tengah-tengah kesibukan sekolahku xD**

**Terimakasih yaa buat yang udah setia membaca ceritakuuu~**

**Seperti biasa, aku minta kritik, saran, ataupun flame dari kaliaan~**

**So, review please. Because, without your reviews, my stories are nothing :)**

**"_Never stop trying, to be better, and better_."**

**-_Anonymous Hyuuga_-**


	9. The Wall Between Us

**Wah, support untukku semakin banyak nih, meskipun reviews masih sama dikitnya xD**

**Aku terharu.. *srooot***

**Yaudah, gausah banyak cingcong, kita langsung liat balasan reviews yaah~**

**Let's check it out!**

**-RisufuyaYUI: Sippplaahh.. akan kulanjutkan secepat mungkin! xD Arigatou!**

** .16718979: Wah! Wah! Wah! Doumo arigatou gozaimasu, Indri-san! xD**

**Okee.. reviews untuk saat ini hanya dua -_- gapapaa~ yang penting tetep minum mirai ocha supaya Ganbatte! Yaudah, kita langsung ke cerita aja yaah! Let's read the ninth chapter of 'The Reason I Love You', a naruto fan fiction by: Anonymous Hyuuga. Happy reading! :D**

* * *

**Warning: Stoic Hinata, Extrovert Sasuke, Typo(s), OOC, Like a rubish, Bad plots.**

**Disclaimer: Of course, Naruto's dad (Masashi Kishimoto sensei)**

**Happy Reading :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Wall Between Us**

* * *

"Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha?" tanya Naruto memastikan sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sekenanya. "Ah, ternyata kau sudah berhasil merebut gadis itu."

"Sasuke-kun, aku tidak―" ucapku gugup. Aku menghampiri pemuda beriris sehitam batu _onyx_ itu dan berusaha memegang tangannya namun segera ditepis olehnya.

"Aku tahu kau lebih memilihnya, Hinata-chan," kata Sasuke lirih. Ekspresinya berubah dari kebencian menjadi kesedihan. Tersirat luka yang mendalam di dalam matanya. Aku menggigit bibirku untuk menetralisir perasaanku yang tidak menentu. Pandanganku mulai dikaburkan oleh airmata.

"Ti-tidak," sahutku. Air mata sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi oleh pelupuk mataku. Beberapa bulir kristal bening itu keluar dari mata _amethyst_-ku. Rasa bersalah menyergap hatiku. Perasaan bersalah terhadap Naruto. Dan terlebih perasaan bersalah terhadap Sasuke. Aku.. aku sudah melukainya.

"Jangan bohongi perasaanmu sendiri, Hime," bisik Sasuke lirih. Ia memandangku dengan ekspresi yang masih tetap sama. Tersirat senyum penuh kesedihan di bibirnya. Hatiku rasanya sakit sekali melihat itu. Tanganku terangkat untuk menyentuh dadaku. Aku mulai terisak pelan dengan kepala tertunduk. Tak lama kemudian, kepalaku diangkat dengan mudah oleh Sasuke hanya dengan satu jari. Ia melepaskan benda perak dari jari manisnya dan menyerahkannya kepadaku. "Berikan ini pada orang yang kau anggap tepat, Hime," ucap Sasuke sembari meletakkan cincin itu ke dalam genggamanku. Sesudahnya, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh dariku.

Aku terguncang. Tubuhku mulai gemetaran. Kakiku sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan bobot tubuhku, dan aku mulai terjatuh di tanah. Tanganku mengepal erat. Kurasakan sakit di telapak tanganku yang masih menggenggam cincin Sasuke. Namun aku tidak menghiraukannya. Aku terus menangis dan mengepalkan tangan dengan erat.

"Hinata-chan," panggil Naruto sambil menepuk pundakku dari belakang. "Berhentilah menangis."

Aku kembali tidak menghiraukan hal-hal yang tidak kuanggap penting. Tangisku kian meledak, membuat Naruto semakin erat menyentuh pundakku. Tak lama sesudahnya, tubuhku berakhir di dalam pelukan laki-laki beriris _blue sapphire _yang pernah mengisi hari-hariku dulu, sebelum kedatangan Sasuke. Aku terlarut dalam pelukannya. Pelukan yang penuh kasih sayang yang semakin membuatku merasa bersalah.

'_Maafkan aku, Naruto. Aku membuatmu terluka. Aku tidak bisa membalas cintamu_,' batinku.

Aku sudah melukai hati Naruto. Sudah kepalang basah, aku harus membuatnya lebih membenciku. Harus.

"Lepaskan aku!" bentakku sembari menyentakkan tangan Naruto agar melepaskan pelukannya. Aku berdiri dan berbalik badan untuk menatapnya. Pandanganku menusuk mata birunya. "Kau tidak pantas untukku! Hanya Sasuke yang pantas untukku! Dan kau membuat aku kehilangan dirinya! Kau memuakkan, Naruto. Kau memuakkan!"

Aku berlari menjauhi Naruto, diikuti rasa jijik terhadap diriku sendiri.

* * *

Angin malam mendesir membelai rambutku, membuat rambut indigo panjangku beterbangan. Aku memeluk tubuhku untuk menghilangkan rasa dingin yang menggigit. Tak kuhiraukan lagi pandangan-pandangan aneh dari orang-orang yang melihat sepasang alas kakiku yang berbeda jenis. Air mataku kembali mengalir kala kaki ini mengantarkan tubuhku menuju rumah. Aku terisak pelan saat menangkap kilauan di telapak tanganku. Kilauan dari cincin Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian, aku sampai di depan rumahku. Sudah tak ada niat untuk berlindung di rumah itu. Aku tidak juga melangkahkan kakiku untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Beridiri dalam diamlah yang aku lakukan saat ini. Pandanganku tertuju pada tanah di bawah kakiku. Pandanganku mulai kabur oleh air mata, diikuti rasa sakit di kepalaku yang mulai berdenyut-denyut. Tanganku terangkat untuk menyentuh kepalaku. Semuanya berputar. Dunia ini berputar dalam pandanganku. Aku jatuh terduduk. Setelahnya, aku mendengar seseorang berseru memanggil namaku. Sekilas aku melihat rambutnya yang berwarna hitam kebiruan.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun.." panggilku dengan suara bergetar bahagia. Berikutnya, pandanganku memutih dan aku tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Aku membuka mataku dan merasakan kepalaku sakit berdenyut-denyut. Tak hanya di kepala, aku juga merasakan telapak tanganku berdenyut sakit. Aku mengangkat tanganku dan melihat benda yang sudah menyakiti tanganku. Dadaku seketika terasa sesak saat melihat benda berkilauan itu. Aku kembali menggenggamnya dan menariknya dalam dekapanku. Air mata kembali mengalir dari mataku, membuat pipiku basah.

"Sasuke.." bisikku lirih, diiringi beberapa tetesan kristal bening.

"Hinata-chan, rupanya kau sudah sadar," kata seseorang dari arah pintu kamarku. Aku menatapnya sekilas dari balik kelambu, dan mendapati surai berwarna raven yang kupikir adalah...

"Sasuke-kun!" panggilku dengan ceria sembari menyibakkan kelambu itu ke arah samping. Namun yang kudapati bukanlah sosok tegap Sasuke, melainkan Itachi yang tengah menatapku cemas. Aku melepaskan pegangan tanganku pada kelambu itu dan kembali membaringkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur.

Tak lama sesudahnya, kelambu itu pun tersibak dan kudapati sosok Itachi tengah tersenyum lembut padaku. Ia mendekatiku dan duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurku. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk membelai rambutku, berusaha menenangkan aku yang sedang sangat rapuh ini. Aku merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya, sehingga aku segera duduk dan kudekatkan diriku padanya. Kusandarkan kepalaku di dada bidangnya yang hangat, dan dapat kurasakan tangan besar Itachi merengkuh tubuhku dalam pelukan.

"Hinata-chan, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Itachi dengan penuh kelembutan.

Tanpa sadar, segala cerita lengkap dengan dialognya kata-perkata kuceritakan pada Itachi. Aku dapat merasakan Itachi tengah membelalak kaget dan tak percaya dengan cerita yang sedang kulontarkan padanya. Aku pun mulai terisak saat tiba di bagian Sasuke yang meninggalkan aku beserta cincinnya itu, dan saat aku mengatakan kata-kata kasar untuk membuat Naruto benci padaku. Mendengar aku menangis, Itachi kembali membelai rambutku. Merapikan helaian demi helaian rambutku yang kusut dan menyelipkannya di belakang telingaku.

"Hinata-chan, gomen na sai, aku tidak dapat membantumu menyelesaikan masalah ini. Ini masalahmu, Hime. Kau harus bisa menyelesaikannya seorang diri. Tetapi tenang, aku akan tetap di sampingmu untuk menjagamu," ujar Itachi panjang lebar padaku. Aku menjauhkan diriku dari pelukannya dan menatap matanya dengan sendu. Hatiku dipenuhi perasaan hangat ketika Itachi tersenyum dan memandangku dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Do-doumo, I-Itachi-nii," ucapku sembari sesenggukkan.

"Doita, Hinata-chan," sahut Itachi penuh pengertian, "Aku menyayangimu," lanjut Itachi sembari mengecup keningku dengan penuh rasa sayang. Setelahnya ia pergi meninggalkan aku sendirian di dalam kamar.

* * *

Pagi ini aku kembali membuka mataku dan kenangan kemarin sore pun merayap ke dalam memoriku membuat kepalaku berdenyut-denyut. Aku pun bangun dan duduk di atas tempat tidurku. Saat aku menatap tangan kananku, ternyata cincin Sasuke masih ada di dalam genggamanku. Hatiku kembali terasa nyeri saat melihat benda berkilauan itu. Napasku terasa sesak dan air mata mulai memenuhi pelupuk mataku.

Tidak Hinata. Kau harus kuat.

Paling tidak untuk hari ini.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk segera membersihkan diri. Tak lupa, kuletakkan cincin Sasuke di sebuah kotak perhiasan. Aku bertekad dalam hatiku bahwa akan kuberikan cincin itu hanya kepada satu orang yang kucintai tanpa syarat. Hanya satu. Seusai menyimpan cincin itu, aku beranjak menuju kamar mandi pribadiku yang kebetulan ada di dalam kamar. Kubuka seluruh pakaianku dan segera berdiri di bawah pancuran air. Saat kunyalakan, aku merasakan kesejukan yang ditimbulkan air dari pancuran yang berjatuhan membasahi tubuhku.

Usai membersihkan diri, aku segera mengeringkan tubuhku dengan handuk dan mengenakan seragam sekolahku. Setelah itu, aku bergegas menuruni undakan tangga untuk menuju ruang makan. Di ruang makan, Tou-san sudah menunggu dengan selembar roti tawar di tangan kirinya. Aku bergegas menghampirinya.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Tou-san!" sapaku dengan senyum penuh paksaan.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan. Bagaimana kemarin?" tanya Tou-san dengan raut wajah curiga. Aku mendesah karena segera tahu Itachi sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Tou-san.

"Seperti yang diceritakan, Itachi-nii," sahutku malas. Dengan cekatan aku mengambil roti dan mengoleskannya dengan selai _blueberry._ Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, kumasukkan roti itu ke dalam mulutku dan kukunyah hingga lembut dan kutelan.

"Di mana cincin itu, Hinata-chan?"

Pertanyaan sederhana dari Tou-san membuatku tersedak. Aku segera mengambil segelas air dan meneguknya sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Mengapa Tou-san ingin tahu?" tanyaku heran setelah batukku mereda.

"Bukankah Sasuke berkata kau harus memberikannya pada orang yang tepat?" tanya Tou-san dengan kening berkerut.

"Hn?"

"Jangan gunakan kata itu di depanku, Hinata-chan," ujar Tou-san dengan tegas.

"Ya. Lantas?" aku mengoreksi perkataanku dengan tidak sabar.

"Kurasa orang yang tepat untukmu bukanlah Naruto ataupun Sasuke," kata Tou-san dengan nada sarkastis, "Orang yang tepat untukmu adalah Itachi. Jadi, berikan cincin itu padanya."

Aku membelalak kaget saat mendengar penuturan Tou-san. Bagaimana mungkin Tou-san masih bersikeras untuk menjodohkanku dengan Itachi? Perasaan kesal pun merayapi diriku. Aku menolak dengan tegas, "Dengar, Tou-san. Aku _hanya_ mencintai Sasuke-kun!" detik berikutnya aku segera meninggalkan ruang makan dengan langkah kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan.

* * *

Aku menghenyakkan tubuh di atas tempat dudukku di kelas. Sesaat ada yang aneh dengan kelas ini. Namun setelah memperhatikannya sejenak, aku menyadari keanehan itu.

Tak ada pemuda cerewet yang menyapaku pagi ini.

"Ke mana Sasuke-kun?" gumamku lirih pada diri sendiri.

Aku menyandarkan punggungku pada sandaran bangku, dan memijit pelipisku yang mulai berdenyut sakit. Kupejamkan mataku untuk berusaha melupakan sejenak rasa sakit yang tengah kualami kini. Rasanya menelan ludah pun sakit. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi, Kami-sama. Aku butuh Sasuke saat ini juga. Aku butuh Sasuke.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan," sapaan dari suara maskulin itu pun mengembalikanku ke alam sadar. Aku membuka mataku dan melihat Sang Pemuda Raven tengah berdiri di sebelahku dengan tas sekolah yang tersampir di pundaknya. Seketika itu juga semangat dalam diriku naik seratus persen. Aku tersenyum lebar tanpa paksaan.

"O-ohayou, Sasuke-kun!" sahutku dengan senyum mengembang.

Aku sangat mengharapkan cengiran lebar yang biasa ia berikan padaku. Aku sangat mengharapkannya.

Namun harapanku tidak terkabul. Ia hanya menjawab 'hn' dan pergi ke luar kelas tanpa memedulikanku lagi.

Tanpa memedulikanku lagi.

Rasa sakit itu kembali kurasakan di dadaku. Aku kembali terhenyak. Merasakan berbagai emosi berkecamuk dalam dadaku. Sakit. Sakit sekali. Sesak. Sesak sekali.

* * *

Bel tanda pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Aku membereskan perlengkapanku, dan mulai pergi ke luar kelas tanpa memedulikan Sasuke. Percuma juga aku memedulikannya, karena seharian ini ia berlagak cuek di depanku. Tidak mengacuhkanku dan lebih sering bersama dengan kelompok perempuan sialan bernama Sakura itu.

Aku berjalan dengan langkah goyah karena rasa sakit yang menjalari seluruh tubuhku. Pandanganku sedikit kabur, membuat aku tak dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada di hadapanku kini, sehingga aku menubruk seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depanku. Kakiku tak sanggup menahan berat tubuhku. Aku terjatuh, begitu juga dengan barang-barang yang tengah kubawa pun berserakkan di lantai koridor.

"Cih, perempuan bodoh!" seru orang yang baru saja kutabrak. Aku mendongak dan samar-samar warna _soft pink_ tertangkap indera penglihatanku. Sakura lagi.

Saat aku tengah merapikan barang-barangku yang berserakkan, aku dapat merasakan Sakura menendang-nendang diriku dan juga barang-barangku. Tawanya berderai di sela-sela kesibukkannya. Aku tak dapat melawan karena tak punya pertahanan lagi. Kepada siapa aku bisa berlindung sekarang? Semuanya sudah beralih dariku.

Aku benar-benar sendiri kini.

"Menangislah, Hyuuga! Lihatlah, Sasuke sudah berpaling padaku!" ujar Sakura dengan nada tinggi. Air mataku hampir saja mengalir ketika mendengar tawa jahatnya dan menyadari perkataan Sakura benar adanya.

"Aku tak pernah bilang begitu,"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menoleh ke samping. Mataku membeliak ketika melihat pria bernama Sasuke itu tengah membantuku merapikan barang-barangku yang berserakkan. Air mataku kembali membuncah keluar, diiringi isakkan pelan yang sedari tadi kutahan. Hatiku rasanya lega sekali mendapati Sasuke masih mau membelaku dan kini berjongkok di sebelahku untuk membantuku. Tanganku lemas. Aku mengangkatnya untuk menutupi wajahku dan tidak mengabaikan barang-barangku lagi.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" bisik Sakura dengan nada tak percaya. Aku tahu kini ia sangat malu. Sesungguhnya tawa jahat tengah bergaung-gaung di hatiku.

"Pergilah, Sakura-san. Jangan ganggu mantan tunanganku," ucap Sasuke datar. Perkataan itu membuat tangisku semakin deras. Isakkanku semakin kencang dan guncangan pada bahuku semakin kentara. Hatiku sakit sekali mendengar perkataannya. Apa maksudmu mantan tunangan, Sasuke? Apa maksudmu?

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan yang cukup besar menggenggam tanganku yang tengah menutupi sebagian wajahku. Ia menariknya perlahan, dan aku segera membuka mataku yang masih dipenuhi air mata. Tanpa ragu, Sasuke menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipiku, membuat hatiku menghangat. Namun kini ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Aku sudah bukan lagi tunangannya. Sekalipun cincin itu masih melingkar di jari manis kiriku. Aku tak dapat memungkiri kenyataan itu.

Tanganku mendorong tubuh Sasuke pelan, menyatakan penolakkan. Sebaiknya ia pergi sekarang agar aku dapat dengan mudah melupakannya. Namun Sasuke seakan tidak mau tahu akan tanggapanku. Ia menangkup kedua pipiku dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

Detik berikutnya, bibir kami bersentuhan.

Hatiku mendesir ketika menyadari kami sedang berciuman. Aku menganggap ini adalah ciuman pertamaku. Ciuman dengan orang yang sangat kucintai. Aku memejamkan mataku saat merasakan bibir Sasuke yang dingin masih menempel di bibirku. Tanpa penolakkan sedikitpun, kugenggam kedua tangan Sasuke yang masih menyentuh pipiku. Tiba saatnya Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, aku merasakan sesuatu yang hilang dari dalam diriku. Aku menatapnya dengan pilu. Nyeri kembali kurasakan menjalari hati ini.

"Sasuke-kun..." bisikku dengan sangat pelan.

Aku dapat dengan mudah melihat ekspresinya yang masih seperti kemarin. Terluka. Ia tersenyum sendu dan mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh kepalaku.

"Hinata-chan, ada hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan padamu," ujar Sasuke lirih. Tertangkap nada sedih dalam ucapannya.

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

Sasuke menghela napas dan berkata, "Besok aku akan kembali ke Suna."

_To be continued_.

* * *

**Gimana, gimana, gimanaa?! Seru gaa? wkwkwkwkk**

**Hum, aku bingung mau ngomong apaa.. Langsung aja deh aku minta reviews nyaa~  
**

**Because, without your reviews, my stories are nothing! :)**

_**Never Stop Trying To be Better, and Better. :)**_

_**-Anonymous Hyuuga-**_


	10. Finally I Found You

**Cingcangkeliiing~ Assseeekkk~ Tice balik iniii xD ngahahahaa**

**Huumm... Gakusah banyak cingcongcangcung lagi deh ya, kita langsung liat ripiu**

**-RisufuyaYUI: Hum, aku kejam yah? Aku kejam? Berani-beraninya kamu bilang gituu HUUUH! *deathglare* wkwkwkwk aku akui, aku memang sangat kejam kalo masalah bikin story-_- dan sangat senang membuat salah satu / salah dua / salah tiga tokohnya terluka xD wahahahaha maap untuk Hinata lovers =_= Arigatou, Risufuya-san udah mau baca sampe detik-detik terakhir :')**

**-kirei- neko: Wahahaha xD Hurtnya cuman implisit aja kok xD gak banyak-banyaak xD arigatou karena sudah RnR ;)**

**-shinigami-chan: kenappaaa? ooh kenapaaa? Ah, sudahlah cukup membuat Hinata yang terluka, jangan ditambah dua lagi ahahahaha xD lagian kalo mereka berantem, ini story bisa-bisa selese chapter lima belas-_- wkwkwk~ Makasih yaa udah mau RnR!**

** .16718979: Aaahh kamu unyu sekali indri-chan x') doumo arigatou gozaimasu pake banget bangeeettaaann yaahh.. Aku pasti ganbatte kok, soalnya udah minum Mirai Ocha xD**

**-sasunata chan: Iya nih sasu-chan :( kalo ripiu dikit, bikin semangat sangat turuuunnnn T^T tapi gakpapalah, kan aku udah minum Mirai Ocha~ wahahahah xD nanti kubaca dan kuripiu ceritamu deeh~ Arigatou!**

**-Axx-29: Wahahaha~ Kenapa dia harus ke Suna ya? Hum, baca aja di chapter ini yaahh~ Update ASAP? Aye aye captain! xD Doumo gozaimasu!**

**Okay, let's read the LAST CHAPTER of 'The Reason I Love You', a Naruto fan fiction by: Anonymous Hyuuga. happy reading!**

* * *

**Warning: Stoic Hinata, Extrovert Sasuke, Typo(s), OOC, Like a rubish, Bad plots.**

**Disclaimer: Of course, Naruto's dad (Masashi Kishimoto sensei)**

**Happy Reading :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Last Chapter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"FINALLY I FOUND YOU"**

* * *

Sudah seminggu sejak Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali ke Suna. Aku merasa benar-benar kesepian saat ini. Seharusnya memang Naruto juga kembali ke mari. Namun aku bersyukur ternyata status mereka masih dalam program pertukaran pelajar, sehingga Naruto tidak kembali saat ini juga. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan jika di sini ada Naruto.

* * *

Sebulan sudah berlalu sejak Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali ke Suna. Seharusnya kini aku sudah terbiasa dengan ketidakhadirannya di sisiku. Namun dadaku tetap saja terasa sesak saat menyadari bangku di sebelahku kini kosong dan dingin. Tanpa pria cerewet itu. Pria cerewet yang mampu membuat aku jatuh ke dalam hal bernama cinta.

* * *

Lima bulan. Tidak terasa sudah lima bulan aku memendam hasratku untuk berjumpa dengannya. Bahkan kini aku sudah hampir mengikuti upacara kelulusanku. Jangankan bersentuhan, mendengar suaranya pun tidak. Aku semakin gelisah ditinggal seperti ini oleh Sasuke, terlebih lagi kini aku benar-benar sendirian dan terpuruk. Malam-malam kini kuhabiskan hanya untuk menangis, sehingga di sekeliling mataku sudah ada lingkaran hitam yang tampak kontras di kulitku yang putih pucat ini.

Aku menginginkannya di malam kelulusan nanti. Berdiri di sampingku, mengenakan tuxedo hitam yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Tersenyum lembut padaku. Melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangku. Dan di balik semua itu, tetap menjadi tunanganku. Tunanganku yang sangat aku cintai.

Aku tersadar hal itu tidaklah mungkin. Hal yang sangat mustahil. Yang tidak akan pernah kudapatkan.

Menyadari akan hal bodoh yang aku khayalkan, pandangan mataku kembali mengabur. Air mata kurasakan sudah memenuhi kedua pelupuk mataku. Hatiku disesakki rasa rindu yang begitu mendalam. Aku menginginkan sentuhannya. Aku menginginkan suaranya. Aku menginginkan kehadirannya di sampingku. Terlebih, aku menginginkan cintanya.

"Hinata Hyuuga, ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya dalam tahun ini kau tidak memperhatikan pelajaranku," ucap seseorang, membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku mendongak dan mendapati Kakashi-sensei tengah menatap datar ke arahku dengan sebelah matanya yang tidak tertutup.

"Gomen ne," sahutku pelan. Sangat pelan.

Aku mendengar Kakashi-sensei mendesah. Kurasa ia memahami kondisiku yang sedang tidak baik. Wajar saja ia mengetahuinya, karena hampir semua orang di segala penjuru dunia ini tahu aku bertunangan dengan Sasuke. Jangan tanya padaku dari mana aku mengetahuinya, karena semua orang pasti membaca situs pribadi milik keluarga Uchiha, dan sudah pasti juga berita pertunanganku dengannya sudah terpampang dengan jelas di situs itu.

Tak lama setelah aku ditegur oleh Kakashi-sensei, bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi. Aku tidak memberi salam terlebih dahulu dan segera keluar dari kelas tanpa permisi. Dengan langkah yang tampak kepayahan karena kurang tidur, aku berjalan menyusuri koridor yang masih belum terlalu ramai. Kakiku terus menuntun tubuhku untuk berjalan entah ke mana, hingga akhirnya aku keluar dari gedung sekolah.

Aku terus menyusuri jalanan tanpa memedulikan lingkungan sekitarku. Terkadang aku juga menabrak beberapa orang yang melintas melewatiku. Tiba-tiba, tanpa tanda-tanda akan turun hujan, air langit itu segera membasahi tubuhku. Namun aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak mempercepat ataupun memperlambat jalanku. Aku tidak memedulikan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Sebagian dari mereka memandang dan mengecapku sebagai gadis aneh karena berjalan di tengah hujan lebat seperti ini. Tapi sekali lagi, aku tidak peduli.

Sungguh aku tidak membutuhkan tempat berteduh. Aku tidak membutuhkan payung atau semacamnya. Yang kubutuhkan hanya satu. Hanya Sasuke.

Sesaat setelah memikirkan hal itu, aku mendongak dan mendapati pemandangan yang sangat mengejutkanku. Aku mendapati dua orang laki-laki sedang berjalan bersama di bawah atap-atap pertokoan di pinggir jalan. Aku memicingkan mataku dan semakin terkejut ketika melihat salah satu dari kedua laki-laki itu berambut kuning dan yang satunya berambut sehitam burung _black raven_. Aku menggigit bibir dan mengepalkan kedua tanganku erat. Berusaha mengumpulkan segenap keberanian untuk menghampiri mereka.

Mungkinkah... mereka Sasuke dan Naruto?

Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Mereka berdua sedang berada di Sunagakure saat ini. Itu tidak mungkin.

Segala persepsi yang melintas di otakku pun segera buyar karena dikalahkan rasa penasaran dalam diriku. Aku melangkah dengan langkah kaki lebar dan segera menghampiri kedua orang itu. Dengan tanpa banyak bersuara, aku berjalan di belakang mereka dan berusaha mendengar perbincangan mereka. Beberapa orang yang melintas memandangku dengan pandangan aneh yang lagi-lagi tidak kuhiraukan.

"...Tidak, Sasuke-san. Aku serius,"

Nama itu. Perkataan lelaki bersurai kuning itu terus terngiang-ngiang dalam otakku.

'_...Sasuke-san...'_

Apakah?

Tanpa dikomando lagi, kedua tanganku segera meraih tangan mereka. Aku menarik mereka sehingga membalik ke arahku. Kudapati mata mereka membelalak saat melihatku. Terlebih saat melihat aku yang menatap mereka dengan penuh air mata.

"Hah, Sasuke-san. Sudah kubilang mengobrol di sini sama sekali tidak aman," ucap Naruto salah tingkah. Kurasa ia hanya ingin mencairkan suasana dengan bercanda.

Hal itu tidak membuatku menjadi lebih rileks. Perlahan, kepalan di tanganku pun melonggar. Aku mulai terisak pelan dengan kepala tertunduk. Kuangkat tangan kiriku untuk mengelap air mataku. Sedang tangan kananku menyentuh dadaku, berusaha menetralisir segala gejolak perasaan yang sedang berkecamuk dalam batinku.

"Hinata-chan," panggil Sasuke setengah berbisik. Isakkanku semakin kuat ketika mendengar suara pria itu.

Pria yang sudah menggantung aku selama lima bulan.

Sasuke perlahan berjalan mendekatiku. Ia meraih kedua tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat. Kuberanikan diri untuk menatap wajahnya. Kembali hatiku berdesir saat dua bola mata hitam kelam itu menatapku sendu. Senyuman tipis penuh afeksi tersirat di bibirnya, membuat aku salah tingkah. Tak kubiarkan perasaan itu berlarut-larut membuaiku. Aku menarik diriku dengan kasar untuk menjauhinya.

Detik berikutnya, telapak tangan kananku mendarat di pipi kiri Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak mengeluarkan reaksi apapun terhadap tamparan dariku. Sorot matanya meredup. Ia pun menoleh ke arahku dan kembali menatapku dengan ekspresi sedih―mungkin lebih tepatnya rasa bersalah.

"Maaf," hanya sebuah kata singkat mengalir dari bibir tipis pemuda itu mampu membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Aku menggenggam tangan kananku dan memposisikannya di depan dadaku. Isakkan kembali keluar dari bibirku. Detik berikutnya tubuhku berakhir dalam pelukan hangat Sasuke. Aku menikmati pelukan itu. Pelukan yang sanggup mengangkat segala beban berat di atas pundakku. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di dada bidangnya.

Kurasakan dagu Sasuke menempel di puncak kepalaku. Ia terus-menerus memelukku tanpa memedulikan tubuh dan rambutku yang sudah basah akibat air hujan. Sesaat sesudahnya, Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, dan aku kembali merasakan rasa kehilangan yang sangat menyakitkan itu menyerangku. Baru saja Sasuke hendak mengatakan sesuatu, aku segera menghujani dadanya dengan ribuan pukulan dari kedua tanganku―berusaha menyalurkan perasaan marahku padanya.

Kudengar Sasuke mendengus geli. Aku semakin mempercepat pukulanku pada dada bidangnya.

"Kau kejam! Kau meninggalkan aku selama lima bulan dengan berkata bahwa kau di Sunagakure, padahal kau sedang asyik-asyikkan dengan Naruto-kun! Kau jahat, Sasuke!" bibirku meracaukan kata-kata kemarahan pada Sasuke, "Apa kau tidak... memikirkan perasaanku? Apakah... apakah kau tidak tahu... betapa aku sangat... mencintaimu? Aku... aku―"

Tangisku pecah sudah. Benteng pertahananku hancur tak bersisa lagi. Kutumpahkan segala emosiku dengan air mata yang jauh lebih deras daripada sebelum-sebelumnya. Rasa takut dan lega bercampur menjadi satu, menyisakan rasa sakit yang begitu mendalam di hatiku. Sasuke memahami keadaanku. Ia menahan pergerakkan kedua tanganku dalam genggamannya, dan menariknya hingga menyentuh dada bidangnya. Dengan penuh kelembutan, Sasuke memandangku. Ia berusaha berargumen namun―sepertinya―memilih untuk mengurungkan niatnya.

"Um, maaf teman-teman. Di sini hujan. Bagaimana dengan minuman hangat di rumahku?" suara Naruto membuatku tersadar pria itu berada di antara kami. Aku segera melepaskan genggaman Sasuke dan beralih ke Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun," panggilku lirih. Tak kuasa kupandang wajahnya akibat kesalahan yang sudah banyak kutumpahkan padanya, "Maafkan kata-kata kasarku waktu itu."

Aku bisa mendengar Naruto terkekeh pelan. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus lembut kepalaku. Aku pun memberanikan diriku untuk menatap wajahnya. Pria bermata biru itu memandangku dengan penuh kelembutan. Namun, di balik itu semua, tersimpan luka yang mendalam yang tak pernah dan tak akan pernah ia lampiaskan padaku. Karena satu alasan. Karena ia begitu mencintaiku. Rasa sakit kembali menusuk ulu hatiku, ketika menyadari aku tak bisa membalas cintanya. Mengabaikan rasa cinta yang begitu besar yang sudah ia curahkan padaku.

Namun apa daya, aku tak bisa membodohi perasaanku.

"Sudahlah. Hentikan isakkanmu itu, Hinata-chan! Ayo kita semua ke rumahku. Aku yakin Kaa-san sudah membuatkan sepanci ramen panas!" seru Naruto, berusaha memperbaiki keadaan di antara kami, dengan seringai lebarnya. Aku tersenyum saat menatap sahabatku itu. Saat itu juga, tak kurasakan lagi beban di pundakku. Semuanya terangkat karena kehadiran mereka.

* * *

"Hinata-chan, kau jangan marah lagi pada Sasuke. Toh sebenarnya ia datang ke Suna untuk menjenguk Mikoto-sama, Ibunya yang sedang sakit.

Mataku membelalak mendengar perkataan Naruto. Aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Gomen ne aku tidak memberitahumu," ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai salah tingkah yang hanya kusambut dengan dengusan.

"Ah, Hinata-chan! Aku baru teringat sesuatu! Bodoh sekali aku sudah mengabaikanmu! Andaikan aku tidak mengingkari janjiku waktu itu, aku tak akan pernah melihat kalian berdua bertunangan!" dengus Naruto sesaat setelah menyeruput kuah ramennya. "Kau tahu, aku jatuh cinta pada perempuan bodoh di Sunagakure! Kau tahu karena apa?"

Aku mengedikkan daguku untuk meminta penjelasan lebih dari Naruto.

"Hanya karena perempuan itu berambut sama denganku! Kuning, Hinata!" jelas Naruto berapi-api. Aku dapat menangkap dengan jelas kekesalan dalam nada bicaranya.

Aku tersedak mendengar perkataannya. Buru-buru Sasuke mengambilkan aku segelas air yang segera kutenggak sampai habis. Setelah aku berhenti terbatuk-batuk, aku tertawa lepas―jenis tawa yang cukup jarang kugunakan. Tawaku yang cukup membahana itu membuat Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Ah, mungkin kau mengenalnya, Sasuke-san!" kata Naruto dengan mulut penuh.

"Mengenal siapa, maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Perempuan itu!" kata Naruto tidak sabar. Ia kembali memasukkan ramen itu ke dalam mulutnya yang masih penuh.

"O namae wa?" tanya Sasuke lagi sembari memasukkan ramen ke dalam mulutnya dengan tenang―jauh berbeda dengan Naruto.

Naruto seperti berusaha mengingat―mungkin―nama keluarga perempuan itu. Setelahnya ia berkata, "Sabaku no Temari!"

Kini giliran Sasuke yang tersedak, dan tiba giliranku untuk mengambilkannya segelas air.

"Maksudmu kakak dari Gaara?" tanya Sasuke dengan mata membelalak.

"_Bingo_! Benar sekali, Sasuke! Yah, Gaara sudah bercerita padaku bahwa ia mengenalmu. Lalu kami berteman dekat, ia mengajakku ke rumahnya dan aku bertemu dengan Temari. Saat aku melihat rambut kuningnya yang―uh―sangat indah, aku segera jatuh cinta padanya dan segera mengirimkan pesan pada Hinata-chan bahwa aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku! Bodohnya aku!" racau Naruto panjang lebar. Penjelasannya ternyata belum selesai, "Dan lebih bodohnya, ah Sasuke-san, kau pasti sudah tahu betapa―erh!"

Sasuke terlihat menahan tawa. Ekspresinya sangat lucu saat itu. Namun ia segera berdeham pelan dan menimpali, "Yah, ia cukup sering berganti pasangan."

"Nah!" timpal Naruto menyetujui. Ia tampak sangat kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Aku sampai tidak tahu harus merasakan apa. Apakah aku harus merasa kesal akan kehadiran perempuan itu, ataukah aku harus bersyukur; karena dengan kehadiran gadis itu, aku bisa mengenal Sasuke dan jatuh cinta padanya?

Omong-omong soal cinta, aku masih meragukan statusku dengan Sasuke saat ini.

* * *

Malam ini adalah malam spesial bagi kami, siswa dan siswi kelas tiga Konoha gakuen. Semua dari kami menghadiri upacara kelulusan yang merangkap pesta dansa pada malam ini. Bahkan ini adalah malam yang spesial bagi kedua siswa pertukaran pelajar, karena kedua dari mereka diperkenankan untuk menghadiri pesta megah ini.

Malam ini aku mengenakan gaun dengan bahan entah apa yang berwarna ungu gelap dengan kesan glamor yang sangat kental karena bahan gaun itu yang begitu lembut dan mengilap. Gaun itu panjangnya mencapai mata kakiku, dan cukup merepotkan pergerakanku. Sarung tangan dengan bahan senada dengan gaunku pun ikut memeriahkan penampilanku malam ini. Tidak hanya mengenakan gaun itu, aku juga mengenakan sepatu tinggi sederhana, yang mampu membuat tinggi badanku tidak terlampau jauh dari Sasuke.

Dengan hati-hati aku keluar dari mobil sedan biru metalik milik Sasuke, agar rambutku yang sudah ditata rapi oleh penata rambut profesional itu tidak rusak akibat terkena langit-langit mobil. Rambut panjangku digelung ke atas―mirip dengan model rambutku ketika akan melaksanakan pertunangan dengan Itachi―dan diberi aksesoris berupa jepit rambut perak dengan bertahtakan berlian yang―sepertinya―hanya sepuluh karat yang cukup berat. Tidak hanya itu, aku membawa sebuah tas tangan kecil berwarna lavender dengan manik-manik di sekitarnya―cukup membuatku muak sebenarnya―dan juga dengan isinya yang sangat berharga.

Akhirnya aku pun sukses keluar dari mobil itu. Dengan gaya anggun, aku berdiri menunggu keka―err―Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya. Pemuda yang kutunggu-tunggu itu pun datang menghampiriku dengan senyuman angkuh khas Uchiha―yang notabene jarang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda konyol itu.

Sasuke tampak sangat tampan dan berkilauan dibalut _tuxedo_ warna lavender itu. Celana panjang warna hitam dan sepatu yang sudah disemir sehingga mengilap pun turut menambah pesona bungsu Uchiha itu. Banyak yang menganggap aku adalah wanita yang sangat beruntung karena bisa berdiri di samping pemuda ini dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, dari pandangan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Paling tidak, kali ini aku setuju akan pendapat mereka. Aku sangat beruntung memilikinya. Tunggu. Memiliki?

"Mari," ucap Sasuke sambil menawarkan lengannya. Tanpa ragu aku segera mengaitkan lenganku pada lengannya dan kami berjalan berdampingan. Aku merasakan segala pesona milikku keluar bersamaan dengan pesona milik Sasuke Uchiha. Dan aku bangga karenanya.

"Um, Sasuke," aku berkata datar, "Kuharap tak ada dansa ataupun tarian lainnya malam ini."

Sasuke mengerling ke arahku. Ia tersenyum penuh pengertian dan menjawab, "_Anything for ya_."

Aku melirik ke arahnya dan berkata sarkastik, "Kupikir kau pria bodoh yang tidak mengerti bahasa Inggris."

"Cih. Jangan remehkan aku. Pendidikan di Sunagakure sangatlah menekankan siswanya untuk belajar bahasa Inggris. Terlebih aku adalah seorang Uchiha. Sebagian besar anggota keluarga Uchiha bisa―" jelas Sasuke yang segera kupotong.

"Tak usah besar mulut, Uchiha," desisku.

"Aku tak suka mendengarmu memanggil nama belakangku," kata Sasuke dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan.

Aku tersenyum geli melihatnya, namun memutuskan untuk tidak menanggapi perkataannya.

Ia tampan. Sempurna dengan segala kepintaran dan kekayaannya. Pesona yang begitu kuat mampu menjerat ratusan wanita hanya dengan sekali kedipan. Hal itulah yang membuat sebagian besar wanita menyukainya. Namun di balik itu semua. Kekonyolan dan kebodohannyalah yang sudah menjeratku. Menjeratku dalam jaring-jaring cinta.

* * *

Malam upacara kelulusan ini berlangsung meriah. Seperti janji Sasuke, tak ada dansa atau tarian lainnya malam itu di antara kami. Kami hanya menghabiskan waktu di pinggiran _hall_ dengan segelas minuman ringan di tangan kami masing-masing. Sesekali Sasuke membisikkan kata-kata cintanya tepat di telingaku, membuat jantungku berdetak cepat dan wajahku memerah sempurna.

"Bertemu dan berpisah sudah menjadi suratan manusia, entah itu berpisah karena kurang cocoknya, atau berpisah karena memang sudah takdirnya. perih dan sakit akan merasuk ke jiwa namun ketika hati dengan bijak menerima segala kenyataan yang ada, pasti semua kan baik-baik saja," suara dari _speaker_ besar di sudut ruangan menghentikan aktivitas kami. Kami menoleh ke arah panggung dan mendapati Naruto dengan jas hitam tengah berdiri di belakang mikrofon. "'_Ketika tiba saat perpisahan janganlah kalian berduka, sebab apa yang paling kalian kasihi darinya mungkin akan nampak lebih nyata dari kejauhan―seperti gunung yang nampak lebih agung terlihat dari padang dan dataran_'. Itulah kata seorang Kahlil Gibran."

Sejak kapan Naruto menjadi seorang yang bijak?

"Kawan, sekalipun kita tak lagi bersama, kuharap kita kan terus berteman. Selamanya terikat dalam ikatan pertemanan dan tanpa tembok penghalang di antara kita." ucapan Naruto terhenti. Aku bisa mengerti gerakan tangan Naruto yang menyatakan kesedihannya. Namun senyum tetap ia paksakan agar terus tersungging di bibirnya. "Yah, anggaplah ini kata-kata terakhirku _untuk saat ini_. Karena teman, aku akan menetap di Sunagakure mulai besok."

Seluruh siswa dan siswi saling berbisik saat mendengar perkataan Naruto. Beberapa dari siswa perempuan yang merupakan penggemar Naruto meneteskan air mata―yang merusak _make up_ mereka tentunya. Begitu pula aku, tak luput dari kesedihan karena akan ditinggal sahabatku satu-satunya, Naruto. Aku berlari tunggang langgang ke arah panggung dengan air mata berderai. Tanpa banyak bicara, dengan sigap aku memeluk tubuh Naruto di atas panggung.

"Ti-tidak, Naruto-kun," bisikku lirih tepat di depan telingamu.

Naruto mengelus punggungku dan berkata, "Hinata-chan. Ini bukan berarti pertemuan terakhir kita."

"T-tapi, Naruto-kun.. Aku menyayangimu," kataku di sela-sela isakkanku yang semakin kuat.

"Aku juga, Hinata-chan. Tapi kau masih punya Sasuke, orang yang sangat mencintaimu. Kau harus berjanji padaku untuk menjaga cinta dan perasaannya, ya Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto sembari melepaskan pelukanku. Ia menghapus air mata yang sudah melunturkan riasanku.

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat―bukan menyatakan penolakkan atas permintaannya. Namun terlebih karena tidak ingin ia meninggalkan aku sekarang.

"Hinata-chan, mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk kita. Kau tidak membutuhkanku lagi. Kini kau sudah tidak sendiri. Kau memiliki sahabat sejati yang pasti tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu,"

Ucapan Naruto membuat tangisku kian menderas. Aku tak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa. Aku menyayangi Naruto. Namun aku mencintai Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa hidup hanya dengan salah satu dari mereka. Aku membutuhkan mereka berdua. Tapi aku harus memilih. Memilih tetap aman dalam kasih sayang Naruto sebagai sahabat. Atau hidup dengan dinaungi cinta Sasuke.

* * *

Pesta besar itu pun berakhir. Berbagai tawa dan tangis telah terjadi di ruangan besar ini. Aku berdiri di depan Sasuke yang tengah menatap intens tepat ke arah mataku. Kesedihan masih merajalela di dalam hatiku karena Naruto yang memutuskan untuk menetap di Sunagakure. Tetapi di balik itu semua, aku juga bahagia karena Sasuke juga memutuskan untuk menetap di Konohagakure. Kurasa sudah saatnya mereka melepas status sebagai 'Pelaksana Program Pertukaran Pelajar' dan menggantinya dengan 'Pelaksana Program Pertukaran Tempat'.

Sisa-sisa tangisku akibat memberikan salam perpisahan masih ada terlihat di pelupuk mataku yang mulai membengkak.

_Hall_ sudah mulai sepi. Para siswa dan siswi, juga guru-guru sudah mulai beranjak pulang. Yang tersisa di tempat ini hanyalah aku, Sasuke, dan juga beberapa petugas kebersihan yang berlalu-lalang.

"Ayo, Hinata-chan kita pulang," ajak Sasuke sembari menarik tanganku.

Aku mengangguk. Namun, saat kita sudah hampir tiba di mobil Sasuke, aku teringat akan sesuatu yang ada di dalam tas tanganku.

"Tunggu, Sasuke-kun," kataku mencegah pergerakkan Sasuke. Sasuke pun berbalik dan menatapku bingung saat melihat aku yang tengah sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam tas tanganku.

Akhirnya aku menemukannya. Sebuah kotak beludru kecil berwarna perak yang sangat halus. Aku membuka dan mengeluarkan isinya.

"Kau bilang, aku harus memberikannya pada orang yang tepat," ujarku seraya menyematkan benda itu di jari manis kiri milik Sasuke. Sasuke terperangah saat diperlakukan demikian olehku. Aku tersenyum lembut padanya dan berjinjit untuk mengecup bibirnya sekilas. "Dan kau orang yang tepat, Suke."

Sasuke tersenyum ke arahku. Senyuman yang sangat lembut, yang mampu membuat alat pemompa darahku memacu dengan sangat cepat. Pipiku memerah ketika tangan Sasuke mulai bergerak menyentuhnya. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telingaku dan bertanya dengan setengah berbisik, "Mengapa kau memilihku?"

Aku menjawab tanpa merubah posisi, "Karena... aku mencintaimu."

Sasuke mengecup telingaku sekilas, menyalurkan rasa geli di sekujur tubuhku. Lalu ia bertanya lagi, "Apa alasanmu mencintaiku?"

Pertanyaan apa ini? Apakah ini pertanyaan jebakan? Apakah Sasuke ingin mengujiku?

"Sebenarnya tak ada alasan yang cukup spesifik," jawabku sekenanya dengan wajah tertunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipiku.

"Aku tak yakin," timpal Sasuke tak percaya. Ia membuat jarak di antara kami.

Menyadari adanya jarak di antara kami, aku mendekatinya dan memegang erat kedua bahunya dan berjinjit.

"Karena ketampananmu," ucapku sembari mengecup pipi kirinya. "Karena pesonamu," lanjutku dengan kecupan manis mendarat di pipi sebelah kanannya. "Karena kebaikkanmu," aku melanjutkan ciumanku ke hidungnya yang mancung. "Dan terlebih, karena kebodohanmu," terakhir, kudaratkan bibirku di bibir Sasuke. Kami berpagutan cukup lama dengan tanganku melingkari lehernya dan tangannya merengkuh pinggangku. Aku dapat merasakan Sasuke tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman kami. Ciuman yang cukup dewasa untukku.

Segala beban dalam diriku pun terangkat sudah tanpa bekas. Kelegaan yang amat sangat kurasakan di dalam jiwa dan ragaku. Aku benar-benar gadis paling beruntung di dunia ini. Mendapatkan segala sesuatu yang kuinginkan dengan mudah. Hidup di antara orang-orang yang sangat menghargaiku. Sahabat yang menyayangiku dengan sepenuh jiwanya. Calon kakak ipar yang sangat menyayangiku juga dan selalu siap menjagaku. Dan terlebih tunangan yang begitu mencintaiku dan amat-sangat kucintai.

Akan kulakukan apapun untuk merebut mereka bertiga kembali dalam pelukanku jika ada yang berani merenggut mereka dariku.

"Hinata-chan," panggil Sasuke setelah ciuman kami berakhir.

"Hn?" sahutku singkat.

"Ayo cepat kita pulang. Aku sudah tidak sabar merencanakan pernikahan kita," kata Sasuke dengan seringai lebar, membuat pipiku merona merah dengan sempurna.

_The end._

* * *

** Um, jangan ke mana-mana dulu, Minnaa~ Masih ada epilog di next chapter! Wkwkwk, silakan reviews-nyaa~ Akan kuterima dengan sangat senang hatii..**

**"_Never Stop Trying To Be Better, And Better._"**

**-_Anonymous Hyuuga_-**


	11. Epilogue

"Keiko! Berhati-hatilah, jangan ke pinggir! Nanti kau jatuh," suara keibuan itu berdengung di telinga bocah kecil bernama Keiko. Ia segera berjalan dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya untuk menghampiri Ibu dan Ayahnya.

"Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, aku senang di sini. Buatkan di rumah ya!" ujar anak itu ceria. Pipinya yang merah itu terlihat semakin merona karena kebahagiaannya.

"Ya, Keiko-chan, Tou-chan akan buatkan satu untukmu," kata pria berambut panjang―yang merupakan Ayah dari Keiko―sambil mengusap lembut pipi anak berusia tiga tahun itu. Betapa bahagianya laki-laki itu. Duduk di antara istri dan anak yang sama-sama berharganya. "Sudah sana kau main lagi, tetapi hati-hati jangan sampai ke pinggir. Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan ingin berbincang-bincang sebentar," lanjut pria itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Hai. Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan pacaran ya?" tanya Keiko sambil terkikik. Berikutnya ia berlari menjauhi kedua orangtuanya yang tengah duduk berdampingan sambil menggenggam tangan satu sama lain.

"Aku tak menyangka kita akan berakhir bahagia seperti ini, Suke," kata perempuan itu sambil memeluk tangan suaminya dan bersandar di pundaknya dengan mesra. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya yang sudah berhiaskan cincin emas putih dengan permata _Aquamarine―_yang sangat kecil―yang menghiasinya.

"Aku benar-benar laki-laki paling bahagia di dunia ini. Memilikimu, Hime, dan juga Keiko. Akan aku lakukan apapun jika sampai terjadi sesuatu terhadap kalian," timpal laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu sambil mengecup lembut puncak kepala istrinya, Hinata.

Keluarga bahagia itu tengah menghabiskan waktu di atap Konoha gakuen yang dulu sempat menjadi tempat menimba ilmu bagi Hinata dan Sasuke. Langit senja yang mulai temaram menambah kehangatan di antara mereka. Semburat jingga yang bercampur dengan warna merah membuat hati mereka bertiga berdesir.

Sasuke mengangkat pelan kepala Hinata, memalingkannya ke arah wajahnya, dan mulai mengecup lembut bibir Hinata dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Hinata memejamkan mata, merasakan sensasi luar biasa yang ditimbulkan Sasuke untuk sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kau tahu Hime, betapa aku mencintaimu," ucap Sasuke lembut pada istrinya sambil menyandarkan kepala istrinya kembali di pundaknya.

Hinata mengangguk sekilas. Dilihatnya anaknya yang berambut sama dengannya tengah berlari-larian di seputar atap sekolah yang cukup luas untuk dirinya. Wanita berambut indigo itu menatap mata hitam anaknya yang bersinar bahagia. Kaki-kaki kecilnya melangkah tanpa beban dengan gerakkan lepas. Ia tampak seperti burung. Bebas.

'_Aku berjanji akan selalu menyayangimu, Keiko._' bisik Hinata dalam hatinya ketika kenangan beberapa tahun yang lalu mulai menyerbu otaknya, membuatnya merasa sangat berharga.

_Sesuatu yang berat diemban itu adalah sesuatu yang manis di kenang._

* * *

**AAAAA DEEESSS! AKHIRNYA KELAR JUGA NIH FF! TRIMAKASIH, KAMI-SAMA! T^T  
Makasih juga buat yang udah setia membaca dan men-support aku dengan reviews positif dari kalian.. makasiiiiihhh bangeett T^T  
Yah, emang sih dari awal sampe akhir alur cerita ini amatlah sangat berantakan. Maklumin yah, aku masih pemula dan belom lebih hebat dari kakak-kakak lainnya /  
Tapi, aku bakalan belajar lebih-lebiiiiihhhh lagii supaya cerita ku makin buaaaggoooooss.  
**

**_Special Thanks To:_**

**_-RisufuyaYUI_**

**_-Dewi Natalia  
_**

**_-Sugar Princess71  
_**

**_-biancav312  
_**

**_-Diane Ungu  
_**

**_-Lily Purple Lily  
_**

**_ .16718979_**

**_DAN LAIN-LAIN yang sudah membaca dan mereview ceritaku dengan baik :') Tanpa review dari kalian semua, cerita ini bakalan diskontinu sampe akhir jaman akibat tidak adanya semangat._**

**_SEKALI LAGI, DOUMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!_**


End file.
